To fulfill your destiny
by NightAngel2
Summary: FINISHED When someone questions Hitomi about if she does or not believe in destiny, and her answer is yes, she'll have to prove herself and others that she is right! May that be her fate! This is VH. Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Could someone explain to me why we have to write this all the time? Everyone knows I don't own Escaflowne, or their original story. But I own my characters and plot.  
  
My third fanfiction!!!! Yeah!!!! I'm happy and I hope you are too. Enjoy (  
  
  
  
1 To fulfil your destiny  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
*Do you believe in destiny?*  
  
'I don't!'  
  
*Why?*  
  
'Cause I believe we make our own destiny!'  
  
*How?*  
  
'By doing what we think it's right!'  
  
*And what's right? To do what we want?*  
  
'No!'  
  
*No?*  
  
'No! We do what our heart tells us to do!'  
  
*You think so?*  
  
'Yes!'  
  
*I disagree!*  
  
'Why? '  
  
*Cause we are fulfilling our destiny by acting that way!*  
  
'How do you --'  
  
*How do I know?*  
  
'Yes!'  
  
*And how do you know you're doing the right thing?*  
  
'Cause I believe in me and in the others!'  
  
*Are you sure?*  
  
'Yes!'  
  
*Than why don't you always do what's best for them?*  
  
'Cause sometimes what you think it's right, isn't!'  
  
*See?*  
  
'What?'  
  
*You're giving me the reason!*  
  
'No I'm not!'  
  
*Yes you are! You are telling me that people aren't always right! And how do you know you're always right?*  
  
'I-I Don't.'  
  
*Ah . Hitomi . You have so mush to learn .*  
  
'I know .'  
  
  
  
Thoughts! I wonder!  
  
Do you (you that is reading this), do you believe in destiny?  
  
I do, and I don't! I think that destiny exists, but I also think that we can change it. But the question is: How do you know you're not doing exactly what destiny wanted?  
  
Ah! Tell me what you think! Do you believe? Or do you not?  
  
Hope you enjoy this fanfiction too!  
  
See ya!  
  
#Ana Nunes# 


	2. A vision or a nightmare?

Disclaimer: Could someone explain to me why we have to write this all the time? Everyone knows I don't own Escaflowne, or their original story. But I own my characters and plot.  
  
My third fanfiction!!!! Yeah!!!! I'm happy and I hope you are too. Enjoy (  
  
  
  
1 To fulfil your destiny  
  
  
  
'The feelings they have one for each other …  
  
Could it be that their feelings are stronger than all the thoughts from the ones who dedicated all their dreams to war?  
  
Could it be, that this moment … created by the fragile union from two beings, can be eternal?'  
  
-Don' Kirk-  
  
  
  
"Holly shit!" – Hitomi and her friend Yukari start running towards the train station. The rain started falling hardly and unpredictably when they were walking around on the town.  
  
Chapter 1: Vision or nightmare?  
  
"I'm soaked Hitomi!" – Yukari protested, while catching her breath – "And this stupid rain had to start falling right now?" – Hitomi smiled. Yukari hadn't changed a bit.  
  
The train came and stopped on the train station. The doors were open and lots of people came out, opening their umbrellas.  
  
"Come!" – Yukari grabbed Hitomi's right arm and pulled her inside the train.  
  
"What's the big hurry?" – Hitomi asked after they got in.  
  
"I still have to do my bag!" – Hitomi laugh a little and Yukari made an annoying face. – "Are you making fun of me Kanzaki?"  
  
"No Yukari! But you have all night!" - they sat down and lay their backs on the windows. Soon the train started moving. "I'm so tired!" – Hitomi laid her head on Yukari's shoulder – "I'll just sleep a little! Call me when we get there!"  
  
"Sure!" – Hitomi fell asleep, hearing the sound of the trails.  
  
@£@£@£@£@£@  
  
Hitomi woke up. – "Are we there yet?" – Yukari didn't answer, and before Hitomi could say anything else, she was sucked by a shiny blue pillar of light. – "Gaea?"  
  
She felt the land under her shoes and looked around. She was again in Gaea, and she could see Fanelia in the distance.  
  
It was getting dark, but she walked until she got to the Palace. She was so happy to be back, after seven years. Se ran to the Palace's garden.  
  
The city was yet being rebuilt, but it was magnificent already.  
  
When she got to the gardens she stopped. Seeing three people that she had never seen before. It was a couple and their child, playing happily on the garden.  
  
"Daddy!" – the child, with about two years old, run to his Dad's lap and when he turned around, Hitomi could see who he was.  
  
"Van! I think we should get inside! Diner will be served soon!"  
  
"You're right! Let's go!" – Van picked his son up and grabbed his wife's hand as they walked inside the Palace.  
  
"V-V-Van..." – Hitomi whispered in the air.  
  
"… Hitomi …"  
  
@£@£@£@£@£@  
  
"Hitomi! Wake up!" – Hitomi opened her eyes. She was sweating like a pig. – "Dreaming of him again?" – Yukari asked concerned.  
  
"I was dreaming?" – she asked while putting her head between her hands.  
  
"As usual!" – Yukari answered.  
  
"B-But … this one looked so real!" – Yukari looked at her friend, annoyed.  
  
"And didn't they all?" – the train stopped and the two friends went out. It was dark already, the moon shined above their heads. – "Hitomi!" – Yukari called out as they walked to their homes.  
  
"Yes?" – Hitomi said looking into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Don't forget that tomorrow is our fieldtrip!" – Hitomi smiled. Yukari entered a typical Japanese house. – "See you tomorrow! And don't be late!"  
  
"I won't!" – Hitomi saw her friend come in and restarted her way back to her own house. In the distance, she could see the lights on. Her mother was cocking, her brother was playing videogames on his bedroom and her father was seeing the news. Everything was so … always the same! She sighed as she entered the main doors. – Good night dad!"  
  
"Good night my dear! How went the shopping?" – her father asked, not taking the eyes from the TV.  
  
"Well!" – she turned to the kitchen, her mother was singing happily as she made dinner. – "Good night mom!"  
  
"Hitomi?" – her mother turned around and placed her hands on her hips. – "What time is it?" – Hitomi blinked and stepped back.  
  
"Well …" – her mother smiled and turned back to the food. Hitomi sighed. Indeed it was a little later than what she had predicted … but it wasn't the end of the world!  
  
"I was testing you! Go prepare your things for tomorrow!" – Hitomi turned around.  
  
"Yes mommy!" – she got up the stairs and passed by her brother's room, seeing him play. – "His life depends on that!" – she sighed again and entered her room. It was the same, as it was seven years ago.  
  
She threw the bag over the bed and looked at the mirror, seeing her own reflex. She lifted her arms above her head and relaxed.  
  
She was now twenty-two; she had long brown hair that went above the end of her spine. She was taller and more womanly defined (you know what I mean). She could say she was some girl.  
  
She took off her jacket and put it behind the door, closing it. She went to her wardrobe and opened it, taking a blue bag from inside, and remembering her old bag that she had left in Gaea. She closed the wardrobe and started packing for her tomorrow's journey in Tokyo.  
  
She kept thinking about that dream … was it a dream? Or a new vision? She hadn't had one since she came to Earth again.  
  
She went to her bed-time-table and opened it. There stood her tarot-cards and a white feather. The only remember she had from him and from Gaea.  
  
She took the tarot-cards and had a sudden feeling that she should read her future with those. But she had promised not to do it again, and so she put it back, before going down to have dinner.  
  
@£@£@£@£@£@  
  
Next morning, in Fanelia:  
  
Van, now a twenty-two years old men, slept quietly on his bed, grabbing his pillow against himself, and half of him was out of the bed already. – " … Mhm … Hitomi …" – he moved a little and felt to the floor, making a loud noise when his head hit he floor. – "… Jesus …" – he said, while checking if he was in one piece.  
  
"Majesty!" – a soldier entered his quarters without knocking and running like if his life depended on that. When he saw that the King was still half asleep he regretted to come in without warning, fearing that Van could get angered. – "I'm s-sorry your majesty!" – he said bowing his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" – Van started getting up from the floor. The sheets were all over the place, as were the pillows. – "Why are you in such a hurry?" – the soldier gasped and cleaned his throat before talking.  
  
"Well … your majesty … we are at w-w-war!"  
  
Van's eyes wined up. – "WHAT?" – Van was so surprised, that he stumbled on the pillow and fell off, hitting with his chin on the cold floor. – "Hell …"  
  
The soldier ran to his king and tried to help him. – "Are you ok, your majesty?"  
  
"Not really!" – Van muttered, while getting up from the floor. He massaged his tempers and closed his eyes. – "Just please tell me I didn't hear what I think I heard!" – the soldier cleaned his throat once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of the first chapter. OH! I'm such a bad writer, I wanted this last scene to look funny, but I can't manage to write it the way I wanted. I'm so sorry! Forgive me!!!!!!!!!  
  
I hope, that at least you like the first idea you got of this stuff. I'm loving the idea that I've to this fanfiction (of course I also love the others!). This one will be more connected to he main characters from the shows (that aren't mine), a lot more than the other two I have written before. So I hope you like it!  
  
Please R&R, it's so important to me to know what you think!  
  
Well, see you anyway!  
  
*** (Kisses)  
  
#Ana Nunes# 


	3. Don't forget to catch the train!

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the original characters, story or anything else that appeared on the show or mangas. But I do own my story, original characters and everything else.  
  
This chapter is especially dedicated to all who reviewed and a special thanks to Cherry2!  
  
1 To fulfil your destiny  
  
  
  
"Not really!" – Van muttered, while getting up from the floor. He massaged his tempers and closed his eyes. – "Just please tell me I didn't hear what I think I heard!" – the soldier cleaned his throat once again.  
  
Chapter 2: Don't forget to catch the train!  
  
"You're only just a dream boat  
  
Sailing in my head  
  
You swim my secret oceans  
  
Of coral blue and red  
  
Your smell is incense burning  
  
Your tough is silken yet  
  
It reaches through my skin  
  
And moving from within  
  
It clutches at my breast  
  
But it's only when I sleep  
  
See you in my dreams  
  
You got me spinning round and round  
  
Turning upside down  
  
But I only hear you breathe  
  
Somewhere in my sleep  
  
Got me spinning round and round  
  
Turning upside down  
  
But it's only when I sleep  
  
And when I wake from slumber  
  
Your shadow's disappear  
  
Your breath is just a sea mist  
  
Surrounding my body  
  
I'm working through the daytime  
  
But when is time to rest  
  
I'm lying in my bed  
  
Listening to my breath  
  
Falling from the edge  
  
But it's only when I sleep  
  
See you in my dreams  
  
You got me spinning round and round  
  
Turning upside down  
  
But I only hear you breathe  
  
Somewhere in my sleep  
  
Got me spinning round and round  
  
Turning upside down  
  
But it's only when I sleep  
  
It's only when I sleep  
  
….  
  
Up to the sky  
  
Where angels fly  
  
I'll never die  
  
Hawaiian High  
  
In bed I lie  
  
No need to cry  
  
My sleeping cry  
  
Hawaiian High  
  
It's reaching through my skin  
  
Moving from within  
  
Clutches at my breasts  
  
But it's only when I sleep …  
  
See you in my dreams  
  
You got me spinning round and round  
  
Turning upside down  
  
But I only hear you breathe  
  
Somewhere in my sleep  
  
Got me spinning round and round  
  
Turning upside down  
  
But it's only when I sleep  
  
Up to the sky  
  
Where angels fly  
  
I'll never die  
  
Hawaiian High  
  
In bed I lie  
  
No need to cry  
  
My sleeping cry  
  
Hawaiian High  
  
'Only when I sleep'; The Coors  
  
"You're right lady!" – Hitomi muttered, while being awake by the radio. She stretched herself over the bed and reached for the alarm clock, turning it off. – "Only in my dreams … and you just got me out from the best I've ever had! Stupid clock!" – she said, while launching her pillow to the clock, causing him to fall in the floor. – "Stupid …" – she got up from the bed and took a look at the mirror. She was awful! Her hair was like she had been in the middle of a sand storm. – "Oh, just great!" – she opened her wardrobe and took off some jeans, a pink top and a jacket equal to the jeans. She took off her nightdress and started getting dressed. She put on her tennis and went to the bathroom, where she combed her hair and woke up completely. She then got downstairs and started preparing her breakfast. Everyone else in the house was still asleep. She had said goodbye last night, cause she knew this would happen. She would only be away for a couple of days … but you know how parents are …  
  
Some time after, she picked up her bag and got out. She walked until she got to Yukari's house and rang the bell. Soon Yukari appeared at the doorway. – "Hitomi! You're early today!"  
  
"Common Yukari! We don't wanna miss the train!"  
  
"Ok, Ok! I'm coming!" – she went inside and picked her bag. – "Bye Mom!" – she came out and soon her and Hitomi were on their way to the train station.  
  
After a while Yukari noticed how strange Hitomi was today. – "Is something wrong Hitomi?" – Hitomi looked up at her ad smiled saying no. But one thing couldn't get out of her head. She had this strange feeling she would need her tarot cards. She stopped and Yukari looked at her strangely.  
  
"I'm going back!"  
  
"Ugh?" – Yukari said surprised.  
  
"I have to get something! I'll meet you at the station!" – Hitomi started running back home. Yukari tried to stop her but it was all in vain.  
  
"Hitomi! Come back! YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" – she watched as her friend disappeared on the streets. She sighed. – "Guess I'll meet you at the station!" – she kept going to the station.  
  
@£@£@£@£@£@  
  
Hitomi got home. She entered and tried to catch her breath. Soon she got to the first floor and entered her room. She went to the place were her tarot cards were. She put them inside the bag, as the feather she kept for so many years. Soon she was running again, hoping to get in time to catch the train.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, at every corner she almost fell, so was the speed she ran. Finally in the distance she saw the station, and Yukari was still there. The train hadn't come yet. She smiled and ran faster.  
  
Yukari saw her friend coming and smiled. – "She made it after all!" – as soon as she finished saying this, she saw Hitomi being surrounded by a familiar blue light, that she remembered vaguely. – "Hitomi?" – she gasped as she saw her friend being lifted into the high sky. All the persons which were with her at the station, looked amazed at that bright light. Soon Hitomi disappeared as the light vanished, leaving nothing behind. Yukari smiled. – "Looks like your fieldtrip is going to be mush better than what you expected … Hitomi!" – She heard the train coming by and wished luck to her friend, that she knew, was were she belonged. …  
  
@£@£@£@£@£@  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes as she felt that warm light lifting her from the floor. She felt good and she grabbed the feather against her heart. Some time after she felt her feet touching the ground again. She opened her eyes slowly and saw what she had wished to see so many times in the last years. She smiled widely. – "I'm finally back! Back on Gaea! Back … to Van!" – and so her happiness vanished. What if that dream was more than just that? What if it was really a vision? She felt her heart breaking apart at the thought. She watched the bright sun and the slight light of the moons in the sky. It was a bright day, filling that beautiful place with n even more magic sensation of paradise. She was exactly on the same that she had landed on her first journey to Gaea. Back to Arzus village.  
  
  
  
  
  
So? So petit. But I wanted to stop here and don't sue me! I promise the next chapter will come soon. Let's see if it a dream or a vision after all! Hope to see you and hope to have your reviews!  
  
Bye!  
  
***  
  
#Ana Nunes# 


	4. Trying to know if it was just a dream!

Disclaimer: You won! I own Escaflowne! It's all mine (Liar)  
  
Well it's not that I didn't want to own it, but I don't and so you all know the stuff. I don't own it or any of the original characters, or places or whatever that as ever appeared on the show, mangas or movie. Happy? (Not mush)  
  
Anyway, I do own my characters and story and everything else, so don't steal it! To steal is a very ugly thing to do. Although I think none of you would do that.  
  
1 To fulfil your destiny  
  
Chapter 3: Trying to know if it was just a dream!  
  
Hitomi knew very well how to get to Fanelia from here. As soon as she reached the road, she just had to keep moving, passing through a ravine; it was all so familiar to her. The only difference was that last time she had company, and what a company!  
  
Thinking of it, the sadness took over her once more, her whole body trembled at the thought that Van could have another women and a child.  
  
They had kept in touch all this years; he always looked peaceful and very happy. She wanted to think that if he had married he would have told her. But she knew that even if he tried he couldn't tell her. Because they couldn't talk, they just saw each other once and a while.  
  
She washed away her thoughts and concentrated on keeping going to Fanelia.  
  
She didn't expected to get there before nightfall, but she did it.  
  
The sun was setting on the horizon when she came to the end of the ravine. In the distance she could see the beautiful city of Fanelia.  
  
It was already getting dark when she reached the huge gates that were the entrance to the beautiful country that was Fanelia.  
  
"Who's coming?" – a male voice asked as she approached.  
  
"I'm a visitor that comes from …" – were else? She couldn't say that she came from the Mystic Moon! – "…Asturia!"  
  
"Welcome to Fanelia lady!" – the gates were open, so that she could come in.  
  
"Thank you!" – she entered, and the sight amazed her. The city was completely rebuilt, and even more beautiful than the first time she had came here.  
  
There were plenty of people walking around, hurrying up to get home before it gets completely dark, after a day's work.  
  
"Hey missy!" – she looked up to the same man who had opened the gates. – "Can I ask were are you going?"  
  
"To the Palace!" – she answered, aiming at it at the same time.  
  
"Take that horse down there! Or you'll never get there in time!"  
  
"Thanks!" – she said as she waved him goodbye and went to the place were the black horse waited.  
  
"So lady? Are you going to the palace?" – an old men who was holding the horse back said. Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Yes sir! Won't you mind if I take that horse?" – the old man smiled.  
  
"No lady! Actually this horse belongs to Lady Mitra! She left him here, but she asked us to take it to the Palace as soon as we could. So you're doing us a great favour!"  
  
"And who's that Lady Mitra? I never heard of her!" – inside Hitomi feared that he would say she was Van's fiancée or worst, his wife.  
  
"Oh! Mitra is just and ordinary women who happens to be the King's best swordfighter!" – Hitomi sighed with relief – "Something's wrong lady?" – the man asked concerned when she sighed.  
  
"Oh no! It's nothing actually! Is the horse trusty?" – she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"This horse! There's no one like him! He would die for you if needed. No one is more trusty than old Tenku here." – the man said as the horse licked is face up. Hitomi laugh a little at the scene.  
  
After, she just said goodbye to the old man and ride the horse back to the Palace.  
  
It was dark already and the streets were empty. The houses were all illuminated and Hitomi could see the people inside having their meal and laughing as the kids played around the house.  
  
It looked all so peaceful to her. She wished she could be like them right now. Just seating at the table with her family.  
  
Her own kids playing around the house, making her laugh with joy, and right next to her she wanted to see him, she wanted to have Van on her side.  
  
She blushed so badly that even a tomato would be ashamed of his light-red colour. How could she be thinking of it? Probably he was already one of those happy families. And here she was, running back to him, hoping that he had waited for her all these years. How stupid could she be? She made the horse stop and got down to the street, slightly illuminated by the street- lamps and by the two moons.  
  
She fell to her knees and started crying out in despair. Then she felt something cold stroking her hair. She looked up and saw Tenku. The beautiful horse was trying to cheer her up. She smiled widely at him and hugged his head close to her. Then the horse released himself and tried to get Hitomi's attention for something.  
  
"What is it Tenku?" – She asked as she noticed how agitated he was. He was trying to point something out. She looked on that direction.  
  
There stood a huge statue, witch looked woody familiar to her. She got closer and read the inscription on it.  
  
'In honour of the ones who saved Gaea and ended the Great War!'  
  
She got back to Tenku and watched the statue better.  
  
It as a statue of Escaflowne, Scherazade, Van, Allen and herself. She smiled as she saw how good her statue was.  
  
"Hitomi! You look very gorgeous as a stone!" – she said as a joke to herself.  
  
"Have you ever met Hitomi?" – a voice from behind her asked.  
  
It was so familiar to her. Even without looking back, even if his voice was kind of different, she knew it was he. – "I suppose you do, because not many people know the name of the girl from the statue! Are you a friend of hers?" – he hadn't recognised her. Ok, she was with her back turned on him, and she was very different, especially considering the long hair. – "Are you from the Mystic Moon! Cause your clothes are really weird!"  
  
"Weird? I believe their 'in' on the place I came from!" – she said, deciding to play a little with him. – "And I do know Hitomi. Very well as a matter of fact."  
  
Tenku sweat dropped. Even the horse noticed she was playing around with him. If he could laugh, he would be rolling around the floor at this very instant.  
  
"So how is she? Is she doing fine? I mean is everything okay with her?" – he asked concerned and interested at the same time.  
  
"Well, I'm doing fine really! Thanks for he concerning!" – she said giggling.  
  
"I was kind of referring to Hi … to … mi!" – he said as she turned around. Seeing her face he had no doubt it was her. Before Hitomi could notice, he ran to her and gave her a big hug, lifting her up in the air. – "It's really you Hitomi! God, look at you! You look better than ever." – he said as he calmed down. A bit. She blushed furiously.  
  
"Ugh … Thanks! You look very good too!" – she said, kind of trying to stop the blushing.  
  
"So, when have you returned, and why the hell didn't you tell me it was you before?" – she giggled a little.  
  
"I wanted to play a little around you! And it was very funny, if I may add!" – she said laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah! We'll see about that later, lady!" – he grabbed her hand and she fallowed him close to Tenku.  
  
"Are you the one who was supposed to get Tenku back to the castle?" – he asked as they stopped.  
  
"Well, kind of!" – she answered.  
  
"You know how to ride?" – he asked with a funny face and containing a small laugh.  
  
"What? Do I look dumb to you? What kind of person do you think I am Van Fanel?" – she asked, getting a little angry.  
  
"Alright, alright! I was just joking!" – he tried to defend himself. «Jesus, girls can get pretty mad when they want to!» he thought to himself. – "And up we go!" – Van got on the top of Tenku and sat down. – "Common, let's get back to the Palace! I'm sure Merle will be very glade to see you again!" – he offered his and so that Hitomi could mount too and she did it easily. Then they started riding back to the Palace.  
  
"Van!" – Hitomi called out after some time.  
  
"Yes!" – he answered.  
  
"What happened since I went back to my planet?" - «Oh please get straight to the point! Please tell me if you're married!»  
  
"Well, Many things actually! We've been rebuilding Fanelia and we become one of he most successful countries in Gaea. And now I' being chased by a bunch of princesses who are trying to get married to the successful king of Fanelia."  
  
BANG! She was ruined. He had said it all. Probably he had chosen one of hose dirty princesses to be his wife and Hitomi was just an old friend who had come to visit them.  
  
"Of course … I hadn't chose one yet, and my advisors are about to kill me, because they think I should've done it since I was eighteen!  
  
LIGHT! The light got back to her life! He wasn't married and he hadn't a fiancée. She was saved.  
  
Van was amazed as Hitomi hugged him tightly and started crying on his chest.  
  
"What's wrong Hitomi?" – he asked actually concerned.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing!" – she said as she stopped crying and looked back at him. He washed away her tears.  
  
"I don't like seeing you crying. Oh! We're getting to the Palace!"  
  
Hitomi looked at it. It as the most beautiful Palace she had ever seen in her life. Although it was mostly built of timber, it was perfect. She had no words to describe it.  
  
"Majesty, you're late for dinner! The Princess is already on the dinning room, as is Lady Merle!" –Van got down from the horse and helped Hitomi get down too.  
  
"I'm sorry Miller. But it just happens, that I found an old friend on my way back!" – he said to his guard and old friend.  
  
"A friend? Who?" – he looked up to the beautiful lady in front of him and immediately recognised her. He got in one knee and kissed Hitomi's hand. – "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Hitomi! Words can't describe how honoured I fell to met the legendary Hitomi, who saved us all from the Great War!" – Believe it or not, Hitomi blushed even more than previously.  
  
"For God's sake Miller! I don't think Hitomi likes when people treat her like that. After all she's just a normal lady!" – Van said, as trying to help Hitomi off of her embarrassment.  
  
"He's right Miller! And the pleaser is all mine!" Miller got up and bowed to his King and the lady before leaving.  
  
"Coming?" – Van asked as he leaded her through the Palace. She wet after him, as he took them to the dinning room. – "I would love to take you directly to your chambers, but I'm sure you're hungry too. So let's just eat first, than I'll show you around!" – she nodded and Van asked the guards to open the huge door that leaded to the dinning-room.  
  
"Van! What took you so long? Merle and me are in here for almost and hour!" – Hitomi looked inside, at where the voice had came from.  
  
«NO!» - there, at the table, was the girl of her dreams. She had no doubt about it. «But if she's here, it means … that I'm not going to win this war!» – she fought hardly not to let the tears come.  
  
She couldn't say if it had been a dream or a very distant vision, but for her, it was all lost now!  
  
  
  
Gee! What's going on in this fic after all! Why can't I decide if it was or not a vision! God, I like this game!  
  
How was it? Bullshit wasn't it? Anyway, I would love some reviews! You know, just to cheer me up! Oh please!!!  
  
I'm knelling on the floor and pleading to the God's that I actually get some reviews.  
  
Well see you next time!  
  
***  
  
#Ana Nunes# 


	5. Enemies we've become!

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I mean the originals of course. But I own all the characters I've created.

To fulfil your destiny 

"Van! What took you so long? Merle and me are in here for almost and hour!" – Hitomi looked inside, at where the voice had came from.

«NO!» - there, at the table, was the girl of her dreams. She had no doubt about it. «But if she's here, it means … that I'm not going to win this war!» – she fought hardly not to let the tears come.

She couldn't say if it had been a dream or a very distant vision, but for her, it was all lost now!

**Chapter 4: Enemies we've become.**

"My dear Lumia, I was with an old friend of mine! And you two could've had dinner without my royal presence!" – he said sarcastically.

"Well, my dear Van! It wouldn't be very polite, now would it?" – she replied sarcastically.

Lumia was a Basram princess. She had light-brown hair, not too long, but not short either. She had vivid yellow eyes, like all of the royal family from Basram.

"I wouldn't mind!" – Van said smiling.

"And who was that friend you were talking about?"

"HITOMI!" – Merle ran on her cat-like-way and threw Hitomi to the floor as she jumped over her. – "You're back! You're finally here! Were have you been? Why did you let you're hair grow so big? Where are those stupid cloths of yours? What have you been doing all this years? Why didn't you come earlier?"

"Uou Merle! Calm down! I'm glade to see you too but this way I'm not going to be able to answer all your questions!" 

"Oh! Right!" – Merle got up and helped Hitomi up.

"Thanks!" – Hitomi said.

"Shall we take a seat?" – Van asked as he opened one arm to the table.

"Of course!" – Merle said at the same time she pushed Hitomi along with her.

They sat down and soon started eating. The all of sudden

"Wait a second!" – Lumia said. – "Are you THE Hitomi? The one who saved us from the Great War?" – Hitomi smiled weakly.

"Sort of!" – Lumia got up from her seat and went to where Hitomi was.

"My God! I never thought I would meet you! It's an honour to have dinner with you!" – the princess bowed at Hitomi and she felt kind of embarrassed.

"Please your majesty! I should be the one to be honoured! After all you're the royalty, not me!"

"Hitomi?" – The princess looked deep into Hitomi's eyes. – "You really don't know how mush people respect you here in Gaea? You are a Godess to all of us!" – Hitomi sweatdroped and was more embarrassed than ever. – "The girl from the Mystic Moon, with the power to see the future and the past! The one who can see beyond the eyes reach the one who can see thought your soul!" – she said dramatically.

"That's a little bit exaggerated version of my power!" – she said timidly.

"Don't you try to hide your own power! All of Gaea knows that you are our saviour and that your love is what keeps Gaea away from war!" – Van and Hitomi both blushed. Merle struggled not to laugh. – "Wait until my Dad gets to know that I've met you! He's going to be freaked out!" – she got back to her seat, giggling like a little kid.

@£@£@£@£@£@

"So, are you going to tell her?" – Merle asked, as she sat down on her bed.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" why do I have to be the one giving her the bad news?" – Merle looked up at him strangely.

"Well, that's kind of obvious, isn't it?" – he smirked and got out of the room. – "He is so in love!" – she said giggling.

@£@£@£@£@£@

Hitomi was in her room, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in! The door's open!" – the door cracked a little as it was opened. As Van entered, Hitomi could say he was afraid of something.

"Hitomi, I've got something very important to tell you!" – Hitomi swallowed hard.

«I'm not mentally prepared for this! All I want is to jump out from that window! He's going to say it! I know it! I'm going to die if he tells me he is to marry Lumia!»

Van saw how Hitomi's expression changed and was worried.

"Is everything ok Hitomi?" – she nodded and he continued. – "It's about Asturia!" – she sighed in relief. – "We are at war!" – her eyes wined up beyond imagination.

"W-What?" – Van looked down. It hurted him as mush as it hurted her to know it. – "You mean Fanelia is in war with Asturia?" – Van nodded. – "But why? You were supposed to be allies!"

"It's a long story! But it was Asturia who decided that war was the best way! If it was for me, there would be no war!"

"What happened Van?" – he saw the tears coming down her face and walked towards her, 'whipping' them away.

"You see … Lumia came here along with her guards, one of them was a man called Sphinx. Allen was in Fanelia when they arrived, and Sphinx wanted to spar with Allen. Of course he accepted 

The next day, during the sparing, Celena had a sudden 'attack' and became Dilandau again, Allen tried to stop him, as did Sphinx, when Dilandau caught Allen's sword he tried to kill him, but it was Sphinx the one who died. Of course I had no other choice. I had to ban Celena and Dilandau fro my country. Allen than decided he too should never come back. After a week, Mirana sent me a letter of displease, saying that with my act I had automatically declared war against Asturia!" – he finished saying that after all none of that was his fault.

"I understand! But it doesn't look like Mirana's to do that! Something is not right!" – she said after a while.

"You're right! Nothing is right since she decided to marry that bastard!" – he said furiously.

"I believe you're not referring to Dryden!" – he nodded. – "Than who?"

"Some stupid guy named Yuso. She met him about a year ago, and since then, we haven't even seen each other! If you ask me, he was praying to the Gods, asking for and excuse to declare war against Fanelia!" – Hitomi was surprised at his statement.

"That's quite unlikely! Don't you think?" – he said no.

"You don't know him Hitomi! He's a scrupulous man. All that matters to him is power, nothing more!"

"How could Mirana marry him? And … what happened to Dryden?" – he looks at her pitifully. There was so mush she knew so little about.

"I believe she married because she loved him! And about Dryden I don't know! No one knows anything about him, since he left Asturia, on the end of the Great War.

"Weird! I wonder where he might be!"

"If he still is somewhere!" – Hitomi looked at him strangely. Was he really suggesting that Dryden was dead?

And thinking that she was expecting to find Gaea happily restored from the Great War. How life can turn around in so little time!

Yes! Asturia is at war with Fanelia. And about what happened to Dilly, You'll know soon enough.

See you around. And please review!

***

#Ana Nunes#


	6. Afraid of losing you!

First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed: Lola, Angel of light, Artamis Godess of the Hunt, Kiya (like the one from my other fanfictionJ, Natsuki, and anyone else I forgot to mention (sorry!)

Now to the disclaimer stuff:

-According to recent news, Escaflowne now belongs to me!

-Me who?

-Me, you moron! Bandai enterprises.

-Hasn't it always belonged to you?

-That … is correct! (*Anime fall*)

-Moron!

-Say that again!

-Moron! I should own Escaflowne!

-But you already own your own character and the story! What else do you want?

-Escaflowne!

-Sorry, can't give you that!

-(I start crying out and Bandai comes to confort me)

-There, there! Is this better?

-(I nod smiling!)

-Now, can you start the Goddamn chapter, cause I'm sick tired of waiting.

-Yes master! (Starts writing on the computer, and hopes to have reviews very soon!)

Some explanations about today's chapter:

Text = Good Hitomi talking

Text = Bad Hitomi talking

'Text' = Hitomi thoughts

To fulfil your destiny 

**Chapter 5: Afraid of loosing you!**

Van had left her room for almost an hour now. And she was still thinking about what he said.

It made no sense at all. Mirana, declaring war to Fanelia, after all that happened at the Great War? Was she so in love, to put her own country in war?

She was more disappointed at herself than at Mirana. At least Mirana had got the strength and courage to pass by anything or anyone, just to be with the one she loved.

In some way, she jealousies her. Hitomi would never give up certain things just because of love. At least that was what she thought six years ago. Now things were different, and it hurted to think on losing him. She would do anything for that not to happen.

@£@£@£@£@£@

After dinner, Hitomi got back to her own room, thinking to herself about if she should or if she should not tell Van what she felt.

Go Hitomi! Just fucking tell him that you love him!

No! A girl should never give the first step!"

Shut up! - bad Hitomi said as she punched good Hitomi on the head

'Will you two shut up!'

We are here to help you! 

Yeah! That's right! So listen to me and go talk to him!

No! Wait for him to come firs!

What? What the heck are you talking about? If she stays here waiting … - and the two continued arguing inside Hitomi's mind. Now she was more confused than ever.

After some minutes, she decided to go and see what happens.

She got out from bed and out from her room, in her nightgown, without shoes or anything. 'What does it matter anyway?'

As she got closer to Van's room, she heard some crying. It looked like if a child was crying, and it was coming from Van's room.

'What the heck?'

She got to the door, step by step, not to make any noise. The door was slightly open and Hitomi sneaked inside to see what was going on in there.

What she saw amazed her beyond imagination.

Van had a little girl on his lap and he was singing for her as she stopped crying. Soon the little girl fell asleep and Van smiled at her as he put her back into bed and got up get to the bathroom.

"Oh my God! Van has a child! Van has a child! No please not that!" – Hitomi started crying.

"Who's there?" – Hitomi heard Van's voice and she knew she couldn't simply run away. She stopped crying and got in the room.

Van was coming out from the bathroom with only his pants on.

'Oh God he's hot! How I wished to jump over him right now!'

What was that Hitomi?

Shut up you little bitchie! Go ahead Hitomi go fuck him right now!

SHUT UP! Hitomi is not that kind of girl!

'She's right! I'm not that kind of girl! But he sure is hot! I wouldn't mind if he jumped over me!'

Wairago Hitomi! That's my girl!

…

"Hitomi? What are you doing in here?" – Van asked, as he got closer to her.

"Well, I was just passing by and I heard the girl crying! Is she yours?" – Hitomi said, close to tears. Van busted laughing.

"Hitomi! What do you think?" – he asked as he put his arms around her waist, mush to her surprise.

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking!" – she said blushing like a tomato.

"Of course she's not mine! She's Mitra's! You know, my best swordswoman?" – he moved his lips close to her ear. – "How could you possibly think that I had a child?" – after that he stepped back and sat on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry …"

"Her name's Miriam! Isn't she adorable?" – Hitomi walked over to the bed and watched the little girl. She was so small. She had dark brown, curly hair and blue eyes. – "I take care of her while Mitra is in a mission. That's why she's sleeping at my room!"

"She's really adorable! Who's the father?" – Hitomi asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't know! Mitra never told me! I really never asked, because I thought that he had jumped her off or something!"

"Oh!" – Hitomi got up and walked to Van, placing a kiss on his cheek. – "Got to go! Good night!" – he said good night to her and she left back to her own room.

When she was already falling back asleep she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" – she got up and then she saw Van coming in. – "Is everything ok Van?" – he smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Yes! I just want to tell you that we're leaving tomorrow!" – Hitomi looked at him amazed.

"Who is leaving? To where?" 

"Me and my private guard! We're escorting Lumia back to her country …" – before Van could continue Hitomi spoke up.

"I'm coming with you!" – Van's eyes widen up.

"What? No you are not! You're staying here! Where it's safe!" – he yelled annoyed.

"I will not stay here! I'll go and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" – he laugh under her words.

"Are you sure?" 

"If you dare trying to stop me, I'll get back to my planet right now!" – she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" – he said as he grabbed her arms.

"Try me!" – she said, knowing that she already won this battle.

"Ok! I'll take you with me! But behave!" – she laughed, and Van went back top his room, fuming from rage.

@£@£@£@£@£@

Next morning:

Van walked through the corridors, very tired because Miriam had spent the night crying for she missed her mother.

"Oh my head hurts! Like if I had been hit by Crusade or something!" – when he got to the Guymelef's yard Hitomi was already next to Escaflowne.

"When did you awake Escaflowne?" – she asked as she saw him approaching.

"Last night! My head hurts!" – Hitomi laughed at seeing how tired he looked like. – "It's not funny! Oh God!" – he yelled and hi head hurted even more.

"Relax Van! take one of this!" – Hitomi gave him a small pill. – he looked at it amazed.

"What's this?" – he asked.

"It's something for your headache now take it!" – Van did as he was told. And after a couple of seconds.

"No difference!" – Hitomi laugh once again.

"It takes some time to work! You'll see! Soon you'll be fresh like you've never been in your life."

"I hope so! My head hurts like hell!" – he climbed up to Escaflowne and closed the cockpit. – "Remember me never to have Kids!" – Hitomi laugh.

"You're not the one who has them! You just … help conceiving them!" – Escaflowne changed into its dragon shape.

"Is that what you think of men! We only help conceiving?" – she nodded, containing a big laugh. – "Then I'll help making a lot of them! Maybe you'll let me help you!" – the next thing he sees Hitomi's hand flying right to his face. Bang! Major slap!

"Watch out for your language!" – she watches as Van gets up from the floor, leaving some teeth behind, and his mouth all swelled. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Is not bunny! (Translation: It's not funny!)"

After some time, Van decides to start the journey and he flies out from the yard, into the open field, where Basram's royal ship is ready and waiting. When they see Van coming they ordered to leave the ground and so the ship took light. Along with it and Escaflowne were two more Guymelefs (Van's private guards).

"Nino, Lethia! Get to the front of the ship! I'll protect the rear-guard!" – they both nodded and went to the front of the ship.

"Enjoying your trip lady?" – he asked as soon as Hitomi put her arms around him.

"What about your headache?"

"Hey! It's gone! How the heck …"

"'I'll tell you the secret as soon as we return!"

"What more secrets do you want to tell me about!" – one more punch on the head.

"God damn you Hitomi! Now my head hurts again!" – he said as he put his hand on hi head.

"That's my point!" – she said as she laughed.

Ce Fini! Comme ce ton possible! 

Hei! I'm mixing up my fanfictions! Now I'm writing like if I was on 'The 3 Elements'. Sorry folks! I'll make it up to you.

Hope you enjoyed this one!

See you later!

Bye!

***

#Ana Nunes#


	7. The Baka's Interruption

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its original characters. But I do own the characters I've created and this story and all that stuff you know so well.

OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! It took me so long to writte this chapter. ARGH! I hate myself!

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, like **_Han, Angel of Light, Lola, Lovin Vegeta, Lace, Jenn _**and **_Kyia._** I love you! You were the ones who gave me the strength to continue. Man, work sucks sometimes! Well R&R, hope you enjoy this!

To fulfil your destiny 

**_#Previous Chapter#: "_**I'll tell you the secret as soon as we return!"

"What more secrets do you want to tell me about!" – one more punch on the head.

"God damn you Hitomi! Now my head hurts again!" – he said as he put his hand on his head.

"That's my point!" – she said as she laughed.

**Chapter 6: The Baka's interruption!**

They flied for a couple of hours, nothing happened gratefully!

*Van don't you think it's strange that no one has located us yet? I mean … they always spot us miles before we get to Bas'ram!* - a voice came from nowhere. Hitomi looked frantically around, like crazy, trying to find the source of that voice.

Van pressed a button on the _'weird cloak'_ that he had on his right wrist and spoke – "Maybe they're up to something! Keep alert!"

Hitomi made a puzzled expression, and all those questioning marks appeared around her.

#Clear that!# - and the voice faded.

"Anô … ????" – Hitomi said reluctantly from behind Van. – "What as that?" – Van looked at her with a more puzzled face than her. Than it changed to are-you-a-complete-jerk expression and he aimed a finger at his cloak.

"DAH! This is an intercommunicator! I thought you Earthian people knew what that was! Remember? That stuff that makes possible to talk with other people who also have one of this? Know what I mean?" – he asked, almost as if he was talking to a three-years-old kid.

She made a hurt expression and turned her face away. – "I know what an intercommunicator is … but how did you get those?"

He turned his face back to the front of Escaflowne. – "Yamatzo made them for us!"

"Who's Ya … matzo?" – Hitomi asked curious.

"My top – top sorcerer! He's the smartest guy I know … and the youngest too!" – Van said while smiling at the thought of the young Yamatzo.

"How old is he? And why haven't I met him yet?" – She said while almost strangling Van.

"Gah … Hi – to – mi … s – t – o - p … t – h – a – t !" - Finally Hitomi let go of his neck and Van tried to catch up his breath.

"Why do you always hide things from me?" – she asked putting on her best puppy face. Van couldn't contain his laugh. – "What's so funny?" – she yelled at him.

"Neh, Hitomi! You never asked me! Why would I tell you about him? and he's fourteen!"

"So young!" – she exclaimed admired.

"Yup! And … I don't hide things from you!" - he yelled … only now her words got to him ( … s … l … o …w …:p …)

Hitomi busted out laughing, and it was his time to put on his best hurt face.

But they soon were to be interrupted - * Van, there's an Asturian fly ship approaching, ahead of you! * - Van frowned.

"Hei Van … Why do the soldiers call you for your first name?" – she asked trying to break the tension a little bit.

"They're my friends Hitomi! Just like you and everybody else!" – his face expression didn't change a bit as he said this words.

«Friends?!» – Hitomi thought, her face showing her disappointment towards his words. – «Is that all I am for him? A friend?» - Van noticed her sudden change of humour and gave her his best smile.

"Don't worry Hitomi! We can deal with an Asturian ship!" – she gave him her best fake smile. Just to make him believe that everything was fine, and trying to convince herself of that too.

«I'm not worried about the stupid Asturians! I'm worried about us! Van you don't you get it?»

Van pressed once again the button of his cloak and spoke – " Lethia, Nino, get your butts up here! Now!" (Doesn't even sound like Van at all! I like it! ;p)

* Coming! * - the two voices came at the same time.

"Hey, Hitomi! Are you ready for this?" – she nodded slightly and Van sighed. – "I knew I should've left you in Fanelia … where it was safe!"

"NANI!?!" – Van shivered under her yell. – "You don't even think that I would let you come alone, so that you could make out with Lumia! NEVER!" – and just then she realized what she had just said and she turned 1000 shades of red. Van just smirked (after recovering from all the yelling!  :p) – "I …mean …I! – Hitomi wanted to say something that would take away what she had said previously, but nothing would come out!"

"You know something Hitomi?" – Van started, but Hitomi couldn't look up at him. She was too embarrassed. – "You look really cute when you're blushing!" – with that he managed to make her get even redder ( as if that was possible) – "And I really like to get to know that you're so worries about my relationship with other girls! But you should know by now that I have only eyes for one person!" – after that, Hitomi gathered the enough strength to look up, but he wasn't facing her.

"And who should that person be?" – she was somewhat afraid of the answer. But deep down she knew what the answer would be.

Hitomi couldn't see, but Van was actually turning redder than her. (Is this some blushing contest?)

"That person is …"

"Hey Van, we're here!" – Nino yelled from his Guymelef, that was right next to Escaflowne.

"What now? Should we attack them first?" – Lethia asked when he too got to the other side of Escaflowne.

"BAKAS!" – Van yelled suddenly. – "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" – Lethia and Nino looked at him with the dumbest faces of Gaea, and soon Hitomi joined them. "Do you have a perfect timing or what? I was in the middle of a serious conversation here!"

for some long moments there was only complete silence. Besides the noises of the two flying ships. One from Bas'ram and the other, a little further on, was from Asturia.

"Yow Boss, if that's the problem …just go ahead with your serious conversation! We ain't here!" – Nino added and Lethia nodded.

"Jerks …" – Van muttered under his breath. – "We'll continue our conversation later. Ok Hitomi?" – she just nodded, dumbfounded.

**I'M DONE! For today, that's all I have. I know that you were awaiting for something big …huge … humongous …anything but this. But I'm so tired in the last months. Besides My mom doesn't let me come to the computer on weekdays. On Saturdays I have to clean the house. On Sundays I always go out with my dad. STUPID LIFE! **

**I promise I'll try to do it faster.**

**Anyways, please R&R, It means so mush to me. Like it does to everybody else.**

**I Love you, so know that you're reading this, just REVIEW!**

**Bye**

*******

**[Ana Nunes]**


	8. Everything is upside down!

HELLO! I'm sorry for the latness of the chapter! UPS!

AH! But I'm back and I promisse I'll try to make this chapter a little longer. And please pretty please … **REVIEW!** Thanks!

**_Disclaimer –_** No I don't own any of the original characters, but I own the ones I created and this idea and the rest of it!

To Fulfil Your Destiny 

"BAKAS!" – Van yelled suddenly. – "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" – Lethia and Nino looked at him with the dumbest faces of Gaea, and soon Hitomi joined them. "Do you have a perfect timing or what? I was in the middle of a serious conversation here!"

for some long moments there was only complete silence. Besides the noises of the two flying ships. One from Bas'ram and the other, a little further on, was from Asturia.

"Yow Boss, if that's the problem …just go ahead with your serious conversation! We ain't here!" – Nino added and Lethia nodded.

"Jerks …" – Van muttered under his breath. – "We'll continue our conversation later. Ok Hitomi?" – she just nodded, dumbfounded.

**Chapter 7: Everything is upside down!**

After Nino's and Lethia's perfect interruption, Van and Hitomi did not say mush to each other. Mostly because they were getting very close to the Asturian ship.

"Van, isn't that the Crusade?" – Hitomi asked at the same time she tried to remove the hair that flew right in front of her eyes.

"You noticed it Uh! At least that's what it looks like!" – he frowned after this. – "And if that's Crusade that means that Allen's aboard …and that's not good!" – Hitomi noticed that he tensed more and more as they where getting closer.

"It's really weird that they haven't attacked us yet!" – Lethia said suspiciously.

"Yeah …that's really weird!" – at that same time, they saw someone on the top (roof) of the Crusade. 

At first they didn't recognised the person, but as soon as they heard his call, they knew who it was.

"VAN! VAN! COME HERE! WE NEED TO TALK!" – Allen yelled as loud as he could, from the top of Crusade.

Lethia and Nino both looked at Van, who was reluctant on what to do. – "It can be a trap Van!" – Lethia stated.

"Most likely!" – Van said emotionless. – "But Allen was one of my best friends, and I'll give him this last chance! Anyway, you two be ready to attack at any suspicious move of his!" – They both nodded. Van then moved Escaflowne forward, flying towards Crusade. 

When he was close enough he could see Allen smiling. Not one of those tricky smiles, but one sincere smile. Van smiled back at him, as he landed by his side on the top of the Crusade.

Allen was still wearing the same clothes (I'm bad describing clothes, so I'll not make you loose time reading that stuff) and he still had the same haircut.

"Van! I'm so glade you came, I was worr …" – his words trailed off as he noticed who was with Van. – " …V-Van …is that whom I think it is?" – he asked very surprised.

Hitomi smiled at this and jumped off of Escaflowne to give a big hug to Allen. –"Yes, it's me Allen! I'm Hitomi! It's so good to see you again!"

At first Allen just stood there without moving, but he soon hugged her back, lifting her up in the air and giving rounds and rounds with her. Happy to see her again.

"Look at you," – he said as he put her back on the floor, and as he put a hand on her right cheek. – "You're so grown up! How did you come back!"

Hitomi smiled even more – "You may say it was a fortunate accident that brought me back! But you … you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you!"

"I'm already old enough, so not to get older!" – at that, both Van and Hitomi were confused and Allen just laughed at their faces.

"Say Allen, Why are you here, and why did you call me here?" – Van said breaking the warm moment.

"I just came so that no other ship could come and beat the crap out of you! And I also came to ask for your help!" – at that both were puzzled. – "Princess Mirana is acting very strangely! I never wanted this war, but she took it as a personal offence! I tried in vain to make her change her mind …but it was of no use!" – he sighed deeply –"I'm sorry Van! This is all my fault!" – he said as he looked down ashamed.

"NO! It wasn't your fault Allen! Maybe if I hadn't done that …I shouldn't have done that! I should've been more benevolent, after all it was all an accident! But now it's too late for that!" – Allen nodded, although he thought that Van had had all the right to do what he did. – "And I will help in everyway I can! After all I never wished for this war!" – he made a small pause, where only silence was heard. – "I've tried to negotiate with Mirana, but she doesn't seem to be in the mood to hear me! I believe that her new husband is turning her mind upside down."

"But that's exactly the problem Van!" – Allen than looked up, as Van and Hitomi where both expecting for his words. – "The king has tried to make Mirana change her mind, but she doesn't! That's why I need your help! I need you to find out what the hell is wrong with her!" – Van and Hitomi looked at him dumbfounded.

"Are you sure of what you're saying?" – Allen nodded – "But that's just not like Mirana! She always wanted a peaceful Gaea to live on! What the hell is going on?" – he yelled back at him

"I just don't know! But I've heard that you have one of the most powerful magicians in your kingdom! One that is specialized in the supernatural, and that's why I need you! I need you to send him to Asturia and for him to find out what's wrong with her before this war goes too far!" – Van nodded in understanding.

"I'll take care of that when I return to Fanelia! Don't worry about it!" – Allen smiled back at him.

"Thank you!" – he said as he bowed in respect and as a thank.

"No need for that! Now we must go! We have to escort Lumia back to Bas'ram!" – Hitomi said her goodbyes to Allen and than Van helped her climbing back up to Escaflowne. – "Goodbye Allen! Hope to see you soon!"

"Bye, Next time we'll stay for longer!" – Hitomi said with a smile, before Escaflowne flew back to the front of the Bas'ram's Ship.

"Goodbye …lover birds!" – he chuckled a little before going inside again. 

@£@£@£@£@£@

Back to the Original spot:

It was starting to get foggy up there.

"How did it go Van?" – Nino asked as Escaflowne neared them once again.

"Well!" – he said nothing more. Lethia and Nino exchanged looks and then back at Van, as if expecting something else. - "What?!?"

"Well?!? Is that all you've got to say to us?" – Nino asked in a girly way.

Van and Hitomi both laughed at that. – "Chill out Nino! We have permission to go!" – Van said the last part mimicking Nino's girly voice. 

They all had a good laugh out of it.

After that, Nino and Lethia got back to the back of the ship, while Van and Hitomi remained with Escaflowne on the front.

"Are we still far Van!" – Hitomi asked after a couple of uncomfortable silent moments.

"Nah! We'll be there in less than five minutes! It's just too foggy for you to see it, but we're actually already in Bas'ram!" – Van stated confidently.

"OH! And how, may I as, do you know that, if it's foggy for everyone!" – Van laughed a bit and than straightened up.

"I have my ways!" – he said simply. That really pissed Hitomi off. Steam was already coming from her hears. But it was mixing with the fog, so Van didn't really notice it. ( :p )

After a couple of more minutes, they were told to start to get down, so that they could land near the Palace. And so they did it. The Bas'ram's ship was right behind Escaflowne's tail. And soon enough they made a soft landing on the Palace's grounds.

As soon as the princess and all the crew started to leave the Ship, a group of people came running from the Palace.

Van and Hitomi also came down from Escaflowne, and as soon as Van reached the ground, a female hugged him. Hitomi than stormed off, and the steam coming from her hears was already making that funny noise of the trains (Can you imagine that ;) 

The woman had long dark blue hair and a slender body, sky-blue eyes and she should be about 25 years old. She was perfect for Van …Hitomi's head was already exploding from rage, as she saw that Van hugged her back and that she gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

The others were also very busy talking to the other people who had came to receive us. Lumia was hugging a man who should be her father by the looks of it. He was a middle-aged man, with grey hair and not at all fat. He looked like a very good person.

Van was happily chatting with the woman, completely oblivious to Hitomi's presence or rage, Oh was she mad!

**Ahahaha! Are you really imagining Hitomi acting like that! Well I'm am and I'm having a good laugh. **

**Well, here is the newest chapter! It's not very long, I know …but it already has 4 Pages.**

**I promise I'll try to update sooner this time!**

**Bye!**

**[Ana Nunes]**

*******

**Please**** REVIEW!**


	9. Dreams are mysteries I cannot solve!

**Hey! How's everything doing with everyone? I hope that all is fine with you. I'm sorry for not having updated earlier, but since the last time I updated I haven't even gotten near my computer, which means … no writing! And as if that wasn't enough, here in Portugal has been raining like hell (pardon my language) and this storms cut off all the energy, which means … no computer!**

Well, it has only been two weeks, which is not much for someone who took over 3 months to update a new chapter (Hehehe!!!! :p)

And a special thank to _Josey_ (sorry if I didn't spell it right)

**Ell, I hope you enjoy this one, and please review!**

**Now … Go on … Start reading … Are you still here … What the heck are you waiting for … READ!!! … (Sorry about that)**

Disclaimer – It's always the same crap! I don't own any of the originals but I do own everything I created which is not mush!)

To Fulfil Your Destiny 

#Previous Chapter#

The others were also very busy talking to the other people who had came to receive us. Lumia was hugging a man who should be her father by the looks of it. He was a middle-aged man, with grey hair and not at all fat. He looked like a very good person.

Van was happily chatting with the woman, completely oblivious to Hitomi's presence or rage, Oh was she mad!

#End of Previous#

Chapter 8: "_Dreams are mysteries I cannot solve_!"- Kanzaki, Hitomi

All around Hitomi, you could see smoke! Where did it come from? I guess it was from every single pore of her body. She was about to explode at any second now, if that woman didn't let go of Van.

"Van I'm so glade you're here!"- The woman said happily. – "Now we can go back to Fanelia! How's Miriam? S my sweet little daughter okay?!" – she asked with a concerned tone.

WOW! You should see the change in Hitomi's face. It turned from red to white in the split of a second.

«So that's Miriam's mother! But what the hell is she doing hugging MY Van?» and she really emphasis that 'MY' on her mind.

"She's fine Mitra! She just misses you a lot!" – the woman named Mitra smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of her for me! Her father should be coming soon!" – she let go of Van and turned to Hitomi

Mean while Van was thinking if he should or should not ask her who the father was.

The smoke had vanished about two seconds ago. – "And who's this beautiful young lady?" – she walked to where Hitomi was and smile at her. Hitomi smiled back.

"That's Hitomi! You remember me speaking of her, don't you?"

"HITOMI?!?"- She yelled surprised. But she soon hugged her and started spinning her in the air. – "So she's you're forever lost love! The one who stole your heart and made you say NO' to all those beautiful princesses?" – Van blushed. He was so red, but so red, that he was now the one who started releasing the smoke – "I've wanted to meet you for so long! Van spoke a lot about you! In fact … He only speaks about you!" – and she laughed as hard as she could when she saw that both, Van and Hitomi, where redder than a tomato.

"S-So … you're Miriam's mother, aren't you?"  Hitomi asked as loud as he could (which was something like a whisper! :p), just to try to break the embarrassing moment.

"Yes! Have you met her? Isn't she the cutest thing in the whole world?" – Hitomi sweatdroped, because it was almost as if she was talking about a pet and not a child (:p to many Kawaii Sakura moments, I've been reading!).

"Yeah! I met her, and she's an adorable child! You're lucky to have her!"

"Oh! Don't worry!" – Mitra said with and innocent mile planted on her face. – "If I know Van well enough …you'll soon have one too! Ahahaha!"

And you should see their faces! They were now burning alive!

You couldn't even see what was right in front of your eyes because of the amount of smoke they were now both producing Of course this only happens in Animes! But sometimes it would be good if every time you were embarrassed the smoke appeared. That way you could sneak out and breathe some fresh air! I'm telling you because I live a lot of embarrassing moments, and sometimes I just wanted a whole were I could hide! :p)

Everyone started to cough.

"What's happening?" – Lumia asked being in the middle of the 'fog'

"Maybe it's a fire!" – one of the guards said! Thy all panicked and started running ones against each others.

 ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the smoke finally started dissipating, all that Van, Hitomi, and Mitra saw was a great carpet of people ( =P  Just imagine them all laying on the floor! Am I on the funny mood, or what? =P )

"What the … " – Hitomi breathed after a couple of seconds

Maybe they decided to take a nap!" – Mitra said while containing her laugh.

"We should wake them up!" – Van 'commanded'! Hitomi and Mitra went to the rescue, with Van.

After a couple of minutes they were all up, and with a major headache as a £££BONUS£££.

"OH Men! What was that all about?" – Nino asked still dizzy.

"I just remember falling down man!" – Lethia stated, rubbing his forehead, with his right hand.

"Let's just all get inside and get some rest! It's almost sunset after all!" – The Bas'ram king said.

"Yeah! I defiantly need the rest!" – Nino said as he followed he others inside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- They all turned around, just to see Mitra crying her eyes out. –"I wanted to go back today!" – she pleaded as a little baby. They all sweatdroped.

"It's getting ate Mitra! We'll be leaving tomorrow, when the sun rises! Ok?" – she nodded sadly and walked inside with them.

Dinner was served, and after that they all went to their respective rooms.

Hitomi fell asleep very quickly because she was very tired. In her dream she was in a beautiful field full of green trees and every kind of flowers. A soft breeze came and her long hair flew with the wind. She smiled at the view. Everything was so … perfect …

"Perfection?" – a woman's voice came. Hitomi looked around her, trying to find the source of the voice, that somehow seemed familiar to her.

The way, the voice came at the same time she thought about how perfect this seemed, just got her scared. Was that woman reading her mind?

"Does that even exist? Only your dreams are perfect, and those, you cannot control, whish means … that they can became … nightmares!" – as soon as the words reached her hears, her surroundings changed dramatically.

She was still on the same spot, but the once green trees, were now lifeless, the beautiful flowers were not more than mere memories … everything was destroyed

"See how easy it is to break he balance? Perfection, imperfection! Tell me if there's anything perfect I the world you live in … or in Gaea perhaps?" – the voice came once again.

"There's nothing perfect in this or in any other world!" – Hitomi answered, now recognizing the voice as the one that once questioned her about destiny (The first chapter). – "Perfect is just something we say to make us feel better! Just because we wished that everything was perfect! Including ourselves!"

"But you do now that there is no such thing! And I'm flattered that you remember me … Sweet Hitomi! You didn't seem to have liked my first visit!"

"You just intrigue me! What have I of so special! And I know that you were the one to give me that vision, on the train! We you not?" – she asked angrily.

"Oh, sweet Hitomi! There's so mush you need to learn! Life has its ways. You just need to let the flood go!"

"Why! Why did you show me something that is never going to happen! Was that to bring me back to Gaea?"

"Yes! I did want to bring you here! But who told you that the vision was not going to come true!"

Hitomi was surprised and confused by a second, but then … -"Isn't it obvious?"

"Things are not always what they seem! You'll learn your lesson soon enough!"

"Do you mean … " – Hitomi asked, now close to tears

"Yes! That is going to happen …  you choose the wrong path to follow! I told you that your destiny was written, but you did not believe me! Van's path is also written, and it goes along with Lumia's and not yours!" – Hitomi now let the tears flood freely. She was felling so lost right now.

"I-I … don't understand! He told me …" 

"Remember? You told me that one can make it's own path, now I'm giving you the chance to change all of it! If you succeed, which I highly doubt, you'll be proving to me that I'm wrong. If not, you'll understand that destiny cannot be changed." – the voice made a small pause. – "Remember that you were not supposed to be here in the first place! I'm giving the chance of a lifetime! Prove me wrong and I'll forever bow to you! Prove me right and you'll be the one to bow to me!"

"How can I change it!" – She asked wiping her tears away.

"That my dear would be called bluffing! I cannot tell you more that this! Just remember that everything will be decided in this war!" – another pause – "Do you remember the Great War?" – Hitomi nodded sadly. – "And so you must remember what the Bas'ram army did to defeat the enemy!" – she nodded once again (I'm talking about that 'bomb' they launched fro the air, that destroyed the Zaibach's army but also many of the Allies). – "You have to find out who is it hat would win more with this war! It wouldn't surely be neither Fanelia, nor Asturia! So, think about it! Remember your vision and remember people's wish to have everything! That's all I'm telling you! It's enough for you to find the answers!" – Hitomi nodded and muttered a 'thank you'. – "One more thing! Mirana is under a spell! Why don't you try to find out, which country has the most powerful sorcerers?" – and with that the voice faded and Hitomi was once again surrounded by beautiful flowers and trees. She smiled and finally got her rest.

@£@£@£@£@£@

Next morning:

"It was a pleasure to have you here Van! Come back whenever you want to! Me and **Lumia **will be very pleased to receive you!" – The Bas'ram King said when Van, Hitomi, Lethia, Nino and Mitra were ready to go.

Only Hitomi noticed the way he almost yelled his daughter's name. «What is he up to? I don't trust him one little bit!»

"Thank you! We'll see each other soon!" – and with Escaflowne, and Nino's, Lethia's and Mitra's Guymelefs took flight, heading to Fanelia.

When they were far enough, the King turned to his daughter and said, so that only she could hear. – "He would make a wonderful husband for you! And the Alliance between the two countries would be much stronger, my dear daughter! Think about it!" – Lumia's smile turned into a frown.

She and her father and talked about this matter a lot of times before and she always said that her ad Van were only friends. But he was determined in marrying them, and she didn't like this one bit.

@£@£@£@£@£@

Van was flying with Hitomi on Escaflowne, while the other three were each in his/her Guymelef. They were almost the same, only Mitra's had some red adjustments to it.

They were already flying for almost an hour, when they spotted a flying ship. They could see that it wasn't an army ship; probably it was a merchandise one. Which represented no threat. But Hitomi noticed that Lumia smiled when she saw it getting closer.

As it got closer to the four Guymelefs, they saw someone waving at them. Lumia went immediately faster, and as soon as she reached the person, she jumped to him.

On the distance they could not see who it was, so they all landed on the enormous flying ship. That looked oddly familiar to Van and Hitomi. 

Nino and Lethia ran to Mitra, thinking that maybe she needed help, but they stopped a couple of feet before they reached them. They were … dumbfounded.

Van and Hitomi ran after them. – "Why did you stop? What's the matter?" – Nino aimed at Mitra, which was … KISSING … a man with long curly brown hair.

Hitomi's and Van's mouth dropped to the floor.

After a couple of minutes, Mitra and the man stopped and finally looked behind them, just to find four stupid faces on them.

"I'm sorry! I forgot you were there! This is my husband, Dryden Faza (is that how you spell it?) – they both smiled at the others.

"DRYDEN WHO?!?"- Both Van and Hitomi yelled at the same time.

Dryden looked up at them both and got his glasses on the right place (with all the kissing, they had to move. :p), and after some moments he finally recognised both.

"VAN; HITOMI! It's so good to see you two!" – he ran to them and gave them a killing hug.

Mitra and the other two soldiers, laughed at their faces.

When Dryden finally let them go, and after they both caught their breathe. – "So … you are Miriam's father?" – van asked, still amazed.

"Well of course! Everybody says she has my features! How come you didn't notice?" – Dryden said, putting his arm around Mitra's waist.

"Well no one told me anything about her father. But now that you mention it! She really looks a lot like you!" – Van said, still with Miriam's picture on his mind.

"Oh well! So where are your children?" – Van looked at him, like if he was crazy or something. – "Don't tell me Hitomi hasn't given you an heir yet! What a waste of time!"

Both Van and Hitomi blushed 309 shades of red. 

**SOOOOO! How was it! Another 4 pages, and that's the most I can give you for now! I still have to write a chapter for each of my other two stories.**

**And did you like it! I was on a good mood, although I didn't sleep at all last night! Well, please review, and let me know what you think. PLEASE!!!**

Bye 

*******

**[Ana Nunes]**


	10. A puppet in my hands!

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the humongous delay of this chapter! And now, I apologise immensely for the last chapter I posted. I was on a crazy mood, and I do not assure you I got out of it already so if you find any more crazy situations, forgive please!**

**Well, I've finished one of my stories, "The three elements", and I think that now I'll be able to update this one faster. (I hope! :p)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you all very much for your patience.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, but I one the ones I've created._

"…" – Dialogue

«…» - Thoughts

'…' – Whispers, or words with double meaning

(…) – Author notes

# _Italic_ # - Flashback

**@£@£@£@£@£@** - Scene change

To fulfil your destiny *By: NightAngel* 

**Chapter 9: "A puppet in my hands."**

The sun was high up in the sky and it was clean of clouds. It was a wonderful day, or so it seemed …

In the deep maze of halls and doors of Asturia's royal Palace, a single person remained. All the members of the royal family had participated on a picnic, celebrating the beautiful shiny day but not this one.

This person was a woman with long blonde hair that reached the end of her spine. Her once beautiful and cheerful blue eyes saw now only sadness and horror, so vague they were now. 

Not even her beautiful baby-blue dress made her seem more than a zombie. Yes because that was exactly what she looked like, now!

Three months ago things were very different, but she did not remember that, in fact, she did only remember what others wanted her to. Each time someone mention her wedding day, her childhood days, her crush for Allen, she would simply change the subject, for she did not remember any of that. She though that her family was selfish and rude when they insisted in something she disagreed of.

She walked through the infinite walls of her Palace. Hers, yes because she was the Queen. Queen Mirana Aston to be more precise.

After walking for a couple of minutes, she stopped in front of what seemed like a simple wall, with nothing special. But looks can deceive.

The princess placed her hand over the stone that was above the one that had the family's symbol in it, and the stones started moving, regrouping so that they formed a passage for her. (Just like when Hagrid showed Harry the passage to Diagon Alley, in the first movie.) As soon as the princess had came in, hundreds of torches lightened up to guide her, and the stones came back to their normal positions.

Mirana followed the path, going down the stairs, that were in spiral way. (How do you call it? I don't know!)

She went down for almost ten minutes, and when she finally reached the end of it, she saw two wooden doors in front. The doors opened for her and she walked in. There she found a big room, similar to a throne room, only darker. The few light were from several torches on the walls, but that did not make such a good job, seeing as the room was far too big for the amount of fire produced.

The Queen walked up to the middle of the room, and kneeled on the floor, looking down.

"Welcome back, Mirana-san!" – a cold voice said. A torch that until now had been extinguished, soon lighted up, revealing a person, seating on what looked like a throne. A man, on his forties, with jet-black hair and green eyes, covered in a grey hood from neck to toe, stood right there, in front of the Queen. – "Have you made what I asked you to?" – Mirana nodded her head. – "Good child! Now we have to wait for a while! We need to wait for them to attack us first, then we will look the innocent ones, and they will be guilty. And after that, I'll take control!" – he paused for a minute and than continued. – "Go now, and do not do anything for now! I'll call you soon! Go!" – Mirana got up and walked back to the doors. They once again opened for her and she climbed up the same stairs, like if she was nothing more than a puppet in his hands. (Ah! I wanted so much to make him give us one of those evil laughs! But its always the same thing, and I wanted to be different.)

**@£@£@£@£@£@**

Van, Hitomi, Lethia, Nino and of course, Mitra were invited to spend the rest of the trip on board of Dryden's ship. And they accepted.

To each one of them was assigned a room. Lethia and Nino went to get a nap. While Van and Hitomi went to get something to eat.

When they arrived the kitchen, Van reached for the fridge. They found bread and some stuff they could use to make a big juicy sandwich. They also took off some orange and apple juice, for each of them.

"This looks delicious!" – Van said, licking his lips, when Hitomi finished preparing their sandwiches.

"You're just saying that because you have not eaten for hours!" – she said laughing a little.

"I'm sure that everything prepared by you is delicious!" – he gave the first bite and soon others followed. Hitomi just laughed while watching him eat. She ate a lot slower, trying not to laugh while doing so.

"Van!" – Hitomi asked quietly, when they had both finished it. He looked up at her and saw her worried eyes staring right to his. – "We need to talk!"

"Aren't we already?" – he asked, while finishing his juice.

"Privately!" – she added. He nodded and they both got up from the table and walked down the halls, into Hitomi's room.

Hitomi opened the door and walked in, he did the same, and she locked the door behind them. Van sat on the edge of her bed, for there was no chair or other place where he could seat. Hitomi sat right next to him. – "I'm all hears!" – he said mockingly, but he saw her face and soon stopped.

"I've been having these weird dreams! Almost like visions, but different at the same time!"

"Go on!" – he encouraged her.

"The first one I had the day before my return. In it, I saw you a little older, holding a child in your arms, and …" – Van smiled, thinking that she was with him and the child was hers too, but it vanished soon enough. – "Lumia was your wife!" – she finished and saw shook in his face. But it was soon replaced for a big grin

"Nonsense Hitomi! Lumia and I are only friends, I would never marry her!" –he reassured her, but his smiled did not make her feel better.

"That was what I thought when I arrived, but … she told me you two were meant to be together, and that I was here only to try and prove her that Destiny can be changed! If I fail, you will marry Lumia, very soon!"

"Who said that?"

"I don't know! I've only heard her in my dreams! She said to me that I should search for the country who has the best sorcerers, and the only who could win with this war! She also said that Asturia and Fanelia were not those countries. That's why I need your help! Do you now which country was she referring to?" – she asked with pleading eyes.

"The only country matching your description is Bas'ram, but they would never take this upon us! After all, what could they win with it?"

"I do not know! She also said that Mirana was under a spell, and that we should first of all, try to remove the spell from her, before the war begins."

"Well that is useful information! As soon as I get to Fanelia I'll send by best men on that task! But I still don't understand who would be doing this!" – they both went silent, thinking on the matter for a while, that before they were interrupted by something quite interesting.

Muffled sounds were heard from the room next door. At first, they could not understand what it was, and they both stared at the wall on their right, expecting the unexpected.

"Do you know who is in the room next to yours?" – Van asked coyly.

"Mitra!" – she did not need to say anything more, because they got their answer before they could even make the question.

 'Oh Dryden! Yes …' – they heard quite clearly. They stared at one another for a couple of seconds, and than exploded with laughs. They hanged on to one another, and rolled on the bed. In some way, to avoid listening to the couple next door, but also because they though it was the funniest thing they had heard for weeks.

**@£@£@£@£@£@**

Asturia's Palace:

When Mirana finally arrived her private chambers, she opened the door, expecting to find no one. But she found someone.

"Mirana, were have you been! I was worried!" – she simply ignored her husband and walked up to her bed, sitting down. – "Mirana, talk to me! Please!" – he begged, but she did not answer, and laid down instead. He sighed defeated. His wife had been like this for the past three weeks, and no one knew why. He was starting to loose hope.

Hector was his name, he was a tall man, twenty-eight years old. Brown hair and amazing yellow eyes that had fascinated his wife at first sight. He loved her very much, and that was why he had sent Allen to contact King Van, so that he could help them, because everyone knew that Fanelia had the best sorcerers in Gaea.

He watched as his wife closed her vague eyes and drifted off to dreamland. He sighed once gain, and then laid down next to her, hugging her from behind and singing a beautiful melody for her.

What he did not see was that she smiled in her sleep, since he had began to sing.

**SHORT! I know, and I'm so sorry! I'll try my best to put another chapter next week, but I can't promise it! And I'll try to make it bigger too.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and at least it wasn't as crazy as the last one, right?**

**Tell me what you think, by emailing me, or leave it in your review. Because I command you to leave a review. PLEASE!**

**Thank you for Reading and Reviewing.**

**Bye**

*******

**{Ana Nunes}**


	11. I've always loved you!

**Hi there! How is everybody? Good I expect! Well, I've got news, good ones too! From now on, I'll be updating a lot faster, because this is the only fanfics that I've left. After I finish this one, I'll start writing some for Card Captor Sakura, and I'll eventually write another for Escaflowne, but not so soon! I need to change! If you get my point! I'll try to make this story very sweet and funny, but I'll probably fail miserably! Anyway, it shouldn't take me many chapters to the end. Because I've programmed my fics to finish almost at the same time, and it worked! It will probably have four or five chapters more. And don't worry, this will definitely be V/H, just like I had promised on the first chapter.**

**Well, I want to thank _LOVE WITCH_, thank you for reading my fanfics, you're just adorable.**

**And of course I have to thank _'Anonymous'_, because you always review, and that feels great. By the way, I meant Millerna, but they say Mirana in the show, and I really thought her name was that. But from now on I'll write it correctly.**

**I hope you all like this chapter. Lots of V/H moments. Read & Review!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, but I one the ones I've created._

"…" – Dialogue

«…» - Thoughts

'…' – Whispers, or words with double meaning

(…) – Author notes

# _Italic_ # - Flashback

**@£@£@£@£@£@** - Scene change

**_TO FULFIL YOUR DESTINY_** *By: NightAngel* 

**Chapter 10: "I've always loved you!"**

Van and Hitomi stopped laughing, when the sounds from the other room started increasing. They exchanged weird looks, and ran off the room still laughing.

Hitomi leaned against the wall of the kitchen, panting for air. Van leaned on, supporting his hands on his knees and also panting for air.

"They could at least … have the decency … to got to another room!" – Hitomi said, still panting hard, but already being able to stand up straight.

"I totally agree!" – Van said while getting two glasses from kitchen cabinet and opening the tap, filling the glasses with water. He handed one for Hitomi who thanked him, and drank the liquid from the other in a single gulp. – "About what we were talking before! As I had said before, I'll be sending my best men to Asturia. They'll find out what's wrong with Millerna and will tell me the source of the problem!" – he said reassuringly.

"I have this weird felling that Bas'ram is behind it al!" – Hitomi said while dishing both glasses, and cleaning her hands with a towel.

"Hitomi! Bas'ram is an Ally, they would never do such a thing! I know what I'm talking about!" – he walked up to where she was, leaning her back against the kitchen table. He leaned closer, so close that she could feel his warm breath in her face. – "Since you arrived, we didn't even got the time to talk properly! We've been apart for seven years! I'm sure you have lots to tell!" – he said while placing his hands on the table, both on the sides of her waist.

She smiled weakly as she felt weak on the knees. «God! Does he need to be so close? Not that I mind but … ARGH! Why can't he just kiss me and end this torture?» - she though as her breathing became rather slow and painful. – "Mhn! Why don't you start first? I'm sure you've got lots to tell too!" – he smiled down at her.

"I've already told you most of it, the night I found you. Remember?" – a big grin appeared in his face and he noticed Hitomi uneasiness with how close he was. – "Just tell me a little bit about your life! Say? Do you have a boyfriend? Or maybe a husband?" – Hitomi made a disgusting face and Van couldn't help but smile.

"No! What the hell gave you that idea? I don't have a boyfriend, and less yet a husband. My life was plain simple. Wake up, get breakfast, go to university come back home, eat dinner and go to sleep. Nothing big happened in the last seven years!" – she seemed to think for a while. – "You know what? I just noticed my life was a boring hell!" – he smiled even more and leaned closer, and she leaned back even more.

"What are you afraid of?" – he leaned even closer, and soon Hitomi could not lean back anymore.

"Should I be afraid of something? Like you for example?" – his grin got even wider. And he wouldn't stop leaning closer. He was so close, that she was already trembling all over, their lips were only inches apart.

"Maybe you should? What do you think?" – they just looked deep into each others eyes, loosing track of time. Hitomi closed her eyes, as Van closed the distance between them.

"Argh! I'm starving! Hmm?!?" – Lethia and Nino entered the kitchen right before their lips met. They just stood there, looking at the two lovers in a very awkward position over the table.

"A-Ano?" – Nino started, as he and Lethia started stepping back, seeing how infuriated their king was. 

Van was completely boiling. You could see the veins popping out of his head. – "We're sorry!" – Lethia and Nino said in a very girly voice, running off like chickens. Forgetting all about how hungry they were.

Van sighed in frustration and looked back at Hitomi who was now far from him, next to the fridge.

"Sorry about that!" – Van said embarrassed, with one had on his black hair. – "I'll be going now!" – Hitomi wanted to stop him, but something inside her told her not too. And she sighed as she watched his retreating form in the hall.

She though about going back to her room, but Mitra and Dryden had probably not yet finished their 'business'. She walked out, into a big room, with a big aquarium, where thousands of sea creatures were living. She was marvelled by it all, she had always been fascinated for sea Creatures. They belonged to a whole different world. Much more beautiful and fascinating in its own way.

She leaned closer to the glass, separating her from the sea wonders, and the moment her hands touched it, she saw something swimming her way. It came very fast, and it looked quite big.

She became frightened, but reminded herself that the glass would protect her. She soon saw what it was.

"A mermaid?" – the mermaid was like a beautiful girl, with light blue hair and amazing eyes in the same colour, her long blue tail, danced in the water. And Hitomi was taken aback by her face, innocent and extremely beautiful. Any men would fall for her looks, if she were human.

The mermaid smiled at her and so did Hitomi in return. The mermaid placed her own hands on the glass, over Hitomi's, as if she wanted to feel them.

She spoke, but no words came out. Hitomi concentrated on the movement of her lips and saw that they both spoke the same language. The mermaid's name was **_Silfide_** (is that her name?).

"It's a pleasure Silfide! My name's Hitomi!" – Silfide nodded and looked deep into Hitomi's green eyes.

_'You look sad, surface being!_' – Silfide said. Hitomi smiled at the name she gave to humans.

"I'm not sad, just plain confused!" – Hitomi looked down at her feet and Silfide wanted to be able to lift her chin up and make her look at her eyes. Hitomi seemed to notice it and looked up smiling.

_'Love brings many doubts! But the confusion is your own fault! You will never know how he feels if you don't tell him your feelings!'_ – Hitomi's eyes widened in shock. She talked so wisely, and Hitomi knew right then that Silfide had gone though the same as her, at least once. Hitomi felt pity for her, but the beautiful mermaid only smiled.

_'I'm happy now! I found someone else to love!'_ – Hitomi smiled.

"Thank you for your advice Silfide!" I hope you go back to that lucky guy who captured your heart!" – Silfide smiled and muttered a small goodbye, as she watched Hitomi leaving the room.

**@£@£@£@£@£@**

Hitomi walked slowly to where she knew Van's chambers were. She inhaled deeply, and then left it all out.

She knocked at the door, and waited for about two minutes, until Van answered the door, dripping wet, and only with a towel, that barely covered anything.

He was drying up his hair with a towel, and he didn't really notice who was at the door. When he noticed that the person hadn't said a word for about three minutes, he looked up, and his eyes widened, and his cheeks became an interesting shade of red.

"Hitomi? What the hell?" – he hid behind the door, and only his head was out. – "What the hell are you doing here?" – he whispered, looking around the hall, making sure no one else had seen him.

Hitomi didn't answer. She just stood there, mouth hanging open and eyes fixed on the empty spot where Van was three seconds ago.

"Hitomi?!?" – he waved his hand in front of her face and immediately she snapped out of t. she blushed madly when she realized what she had just been doing.

"Gomen …" – Hitomi said nervously.

"Iye! I'm the one who should apologise! I didn't knew it was you at the door! I'm really sorry!" – he sad bowing. (Even if you could only see his head!)

«Well, I'm not at all sorry! Oh God! He has such a nice body! He's so freakin HOT!» - she though at the same time she tried to calm down her acing heart and the blood that was running up her face, making her seem like a human tomato.

"But tell me, why did you need to see me?" – she thanked the Gods that he had broken the silence once more.

"Ugh … Ah … I …" – Hitomi couldn't say a coherent word. Van lifted a brow.

"Hitomi are you alright?" – she was not fine. She started felling dizzy. Maybe it was the heat! She was boiling up. Soon everything became pitch black.

"Hitomi!" – Van caught her just in time. He sighed relieved, and was forced to carry her inside his room.

«Couldn't you torture me a little less, God?» - Van though as he placed her down in his bed. He watched her sleeping figure, thinking that she looked even more beautiful. He could feel himself redden, and he ran to the bathroom, to take another cold shower … :p

@£@£@£@£@£@

#Hitomi's P.O.V.#

I woke up, still felling extremely dizzy. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. This wasn't my room?

I heard water running, and I knew right away that I was in Van's room, and he was taking a shower. My cheeks grew even redder, when my thoughts travelled to the bathroom.

«HENTAI [means Pervert]! Stop thinking like that!»

I sat back on the bed, leaning my back against the cold wall, and looked to the bathroom's door. Unfortunately, praying to the Gods that he would come out completely naked.

«NO! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!» - my heart started beating really fast, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Really, I couldn't believe I was 22 already.  Was acting like a love sick teenager and a pervert one too.

Soon the water went off and I heard Van humming a song. One that I had heard many times when we were travelling together. Every night he would hum it to the skies, unaware that I was listening to him. (The song Folken always hummed!)

When he finally came out he still had the same towel around his waist, and was once again drying his hair. He looked up at me with a puzzled face, which soon turned to a worried one.

"What happened to you?" – he asked as he walked to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of where I was.

I though in if I should really tell him. But that would be to embarrassing.

"It's nothing big! I'm a weakling that's all!" – I said with a sly smile. And I don't think he bought that one, because he lifted a brow at me.

"Right! I'll pretend I believe you!" – he got up, opening his wardrobe, and I sighed relieved. – "You still haven't told me why you came here!" – he took off some black pants and a white shirt. Oh he would look so hot in those. – "Hitomi?" – I can't believe I just drifted off to la-la-land again! I've gotta be crazy!

"Hmh? You see … I … needed to tell you … something important!" – I said while I was looking at my hands.

"Go on! I'm listening!" – he just stood there, with his clothes in his arms, back against the wardrobe's doors and a serious face on. I suddenly got really shy and scared. I got up from the bed and ran to the door, ready to leave. But before I eve reached the doorknob, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back, right into his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" – he put his arms around my waist, preventing me from running away.

Once again, I felt week on the knees. I could feel his wet body against mine. « Ah! This is so unbearable! I just have this urge to kiss him, but no! Why can't I just do it? It's not that hard right?»

"Are you going to tell me freely, or do I have to take the words out of your mouth myself?" – he asked with a big grin.

«You can take anything in and out my mouth! Argh! Not the Hentai thoughts again! This isn't helping me! Not one bit!»

"And how would you do that?" - «Ah! Where the hell did that come from? Argh!»

"Just like this!" – his hold on my waist tightened, and he leaned forward slowly. I closed my eyes, and I just hoped that this time no one would interrupt us. And my wish came true.

Our lips touched for the first time, and I felt like if I was in heaven. I placed my arms around his neck and our kiss deepened.

His tongue touched my lips and I knew exactly what he wanted. My lips parted to let him in, and we holded on to each other for dear life, as we became like wild animals.

Our lips separated for brief seconds, because we needed to breath. And in those brief seconds I found my only opportunity.

I looked deep into his brown eyes and smiled, with him smiling back. 

When he was leaning forward again, I said it. – "I love you Van!" - he stopped and looked deep into my emerald eyes, smiling.

"I love you too!" – our lips met once again, and one thing I knew for sure. «No matter what happens, that vision will never come true! Not while I'm alive!»

**Oh! Wasn't that sweet? But I'm going ruin their party! And if you're wondering how far did they go, the answer will come on next chapter. But always remember this is PG-13 and not R.**

**I hope you liked my stupid scenes of mushy V/H. I just simply love to ruin their fun. But they finally confessed. So you'd better congratulate me. I know it all sucks. I'm a disaster when it comes to kissing scenes!**

**Anyway, please review! I'll post another chapter next week, or maybe even during this week, you just wait!**

**Bye, bye**

*******

**{Ana Nunes}**

**REVIEW**


	12. You'll make me the happiest man alive!

**Hi! I'm back, as I promised, in one week! I'm sorry for not doing it sooner, but it wasn't possible. Lots of work to do, and from now on it will get worse. I'll have to do an Exhibition and my boss keeps asking me to make extra hours of work. I wouldn't mind, but I've been feeling so hill, I can't even get a good night's sleep! Well, anyway, I'm not going to talk on and on about my life.**

**I want to thank _LOVE WITCH_, once again, for reviewing all the time, you're the best.**

**Enjoy yourselves, while reading this chapter! And as I had said before I suck at describing kiss scenes (I wonder why!).**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, but I one the ones I've created._

"…" – Dialogue

«…» - Thoughts

'…' – Whispers, or words with double meaning

(…) – Author notes

# _Italic_ # - Flashback

**@£@£@£@£@£@** - Scene change

**_TO FULFIL YOUR DESTINY_** *By: NightAngel* 

**Chapter 11: "You'll make me the happiest man alive!" _ Van**

**[Last Chapter]**

Our lips separated for brief seconds, because we needed to breath. And in those brief seconds I found my only opportunity.

I looked deep into his brown eyes and smiled, with him smiling back. 

When he was leaning forward again, I said it. – "I love you Van!" - he stopped and looked deep into my emerald eyes, smiling.

"I love you too!" – our lips met once again, and one thing I knew for sure. «No matter what happens, that vision will never come true! Not while I'm alive!»

**[Last Chapter]**

Van and Hitomi kissed without stopping (Well, maybe only to breath once in a while! :p), Van picked her up in his arms and carried her all the way to his bed.

He laid her down, not stopping the kisses … when someone knocked at the door! (AHAHAHA, I did it again! I'm so evil!)

Van growled in frustration, and was ready to kick someone's ass very hard. He got up from the bed, stumping hard on the floor, and opened the door, very enraged

"WHAT?" – Lethia shivered with fear when he saw his king yelling that way, and he knew right then that he had interrupted something very important. He noticed that Van was only wearing a small towel around his waist. He looked inside the room and saw a very embarrassed Hitomi seating on Van's bed. He gulped hard.

"I-I'm sorry, but we will be arriving Fanelia's soil in 2 minutes Sir! (And mind you, it was the first time he didn't call him Van!)" – Van growled again, showing his perfect white teeth, ready to kill. Lethia gulped again.

"Argh!" – Van closed the door very hard on Lethia's face and he fell off on his but.

"Shit!" – Lethia said under his breath. – "Gotta be more careful when coming to speak to Van! Hell!" – he growled, holding on to his bleeding nose, while walking off to his room, to get his stuffs.

@£@£@£@£@£@

Later, in the meeting-room of Fanelia:

"I count on your services **Athughan**!" – a man on his thirties, with red hair and golden eyes, bowed to the king.

"I shall not fail, your majesty!" – he walked off, with his black clock, flying behind him. Two others, also with black cloaks, fallowed him to the exit.

"What do you think about all of this Van!" – a very young boy, with brown hair and light brown eyes asked, as he got up from his seat at the table.

"I do not know what to think anymore, Yamatzo (His top-sorcerer, remember?)! Things are not what they once were! I don't even know whom to trust now!" – the young boy smiled, while his king walked off to a big window, from where the sunlight came in, illuminating the entire room.

"I heard some news!" – he said teasingly and Van noticed. – "Some say, we may have a marriage soon! Have you finally found your Queen?" – his King smiled, and that did not go unnoticed.

"News really have wings, right?" – Yamatzo smiled too. – "I didn't propose yet, and to tell you the truth … I'm not very sure of if I should!" – Van said, while his face turned into sadness.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you well Van!"  Yamatzo said, while putting a hand behind his year and getting on his tiptoes. Although he was only fourteen, he was pretty tall for his age, almost reaching Van's shoulder.

Van couldn't help but smile. – "Yamatzo, she belongs to a whole different world! What if she wants to go back?"

"You'll never know until you talk with her about it, right?" – Yamatzo walked off the room, and when he was in front of the big double doors, he turned around and gave him a last advice. – "This may be your only opportunity Van! Keep that in mind!" – and with that said, he opened the doors, and went off the big meeting-room.

Van just stood where he was, thinking about Yamatzo's words. The sun filling him with a sense of happiness he had not feel in what looked like ages.

@£@£@£@£@£@

After dinner, that night:

"Hitomi, wait!" – Van called off, when she was heading to her chambers. She turned around smiling.

"Yes?" – she was wearing a long white dress with a red bodice, with long sleeves, and she had her hair loose.

"Can we talk?" – Hitomi nodded and he took her hand, guiding her towards the gardens.

Outside it was night, and the stars were shining so brightly, that it seemed as though they were dancing around the two moons, hanging together in the sky.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" – Van looked at her and smiled, nodding his head. They continued walking, until they reached a beautiful fountain, with a statue of a mermaid that reminded Hitomi of Silfide.

They sat on the edge of the fountain, and Hitomi dived her hand in the cold water, smiling at both their reflections in the water.

"Hitomi, I need to ask you something really important." – Van said with a serious face. Hitomi looked up at him, confused but nodding him to continue. (Van was wearing casual clothes. Just some brown pants and white shirt under a brown one, without sleeves.) – "Do you … intend to go back to the Mystic Moon?" – Hitomi looked down at the water, thinking on what to say. 

Reality was that she wanted to stay, but her family would be worried if she did not go back. But, she knew that if she returned, she would be miserable.

"I-I think not Van! And although I'm afraid to worry my family, here is where I feel at home! Do you understand?" – Van smiled, and he got down on one knee. He took a velvet box from his pants' pocket, and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring, with a very beautiful blue stone called the **_Aswen_**. Hitomi couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Hitomi, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" – Tears came running down Hitomi's eyes, and she couldn't even say a word, so she jumped on him and kissed him like she had never done before. While Van slipped the ring into her finger. 

It wouldn't be long until their wedding!

@£@£@£@£@£@

Later, in Asturia:

"I knew it!" – a man hidden in the shadows, whispered through the night.

"She is under a very powerful spell, although I do not know any who could perform it!" – another one said.

"But I do!" – the third, **Athughan** answered, with a cold face. – "**Innywa**, go back to Fanelia and tell our king that lady Hitomi was right! Bas'ram is really behind this all!" - the first one nodded and disappeared in the darkness of the night. – "**Yurtwa**, I need you to go buy me, seed of **_Aruki_**!" – the second nodded and did also disappear. 

**Athughan** watched as the princess entered her private chambers, where her husband slept calmly, oblivious to his wife's absence.

"Your spells will never surpass mines, **Tunkark**!" – And he remained where he was, alert to any suspicious move of anyone in that Palace. Tomorrow he would break the spell, and he would make it so perfectly, that in Bas'ram no one would know their plan had failed.

But one thing tormented his thoughts, why would Bas'ram want this war?

**Yata! Another short, short Chapter! (I know and I'm sorry!), but I did make him propose! I know it was a lame scene, but it was the best I could do.**

**Well, next week, I'll have another chapter on! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

Please REVIEW, please … 

**Well, see you next time!**

**Bye, bye.**

*******

**{Ana Nunes}**


	13. You were right all along!

I'M BACK! Ups, I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter but I was out on work, and I could not write or access ffn.net. This chapter won't be very big, and probably not very good, but Next chapter will be the last and I promise I'll try to make it worth the wait. So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! Special thanks to: LOVE WITCH you always review and that's what makes you so special. Thanks! :) Josey, what I meant was that she was in the room Van arranged her; in fact Van had included said 'Your Room'. And about that phrase: "If he still is somewhere!", I meant that, as Van hadn't seen Dryden for a while he did not know if he was still alive. I though I made that clear in Hitomi's quote, quite after Van said that. Thanks! Van Lover, UH! I hadn't even noticed that it was number 13! :p Well, thanks for reviewing and for letting me know that you like it! Thanks!  
  
Now read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, but I one the ones I've created.  
  
"." - Dialogue «.» - Thoughts '.' - Whispers, or words with double meaning (.) - Author notes # Italic # - Flashback @£@£@£@£@£@ - Scene change  
  
TO FULFIL YOUR DESTINY  
  
*By: NightAngel*  
  
Chapter 12: "You were right all along"  
  
[Last Chapter] "Your spells will never surpass mines, Tunkark!" - And he remained where he was, alert to any suspicious move of anyone in that Palace. Tomorrow he would break the spell, and he would make it so perfectly, that in Bas'ram no one would know their plan had failed. But one thing tormented his thoughts, why would Bas'ram want this war? [Last Chapter]  
  
@£@£@£@£@£@  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and met and met the most wonderful sight she had ever seen. She was in an open field, with the wind blowing softly across her skin. A beautiful blue lake laid its waters near her, and she had never felt so peaceful in her life. She noticed that her clothes had changed, she was now wearing a simple white gown that reached her feet, with a V neck and no sleeves. She smiled and breathed the air deeply, filling her lungs with pure air. And then suddenly, she noticed she was not alone. She turned around and her eyes met a pure white horse, not very far from her. "You were right!" - Hitomi's eyes lifted up when the horse-like-creature spoke. "Nani" - she uttered. "I said you were right, and I was wrong all along!" "Hey, I know you!" - Hitomi said after recognising the voice. "That's right! I'm the one who always told you that you could not change fate! But I was totally wrong. You were able, not only to change your destiny, but also the destiny of all around you!" - the horse said. "How's that?" "You were supposed to say no to Van's proposal! Your destiny was to choose your family, not the man you love! And by doing so, you changed Van's destiny, along with all around both of you! My apologies for m big mistake!" - Hitomi watched as the white horse bow to her in respect, and she did the same in return. - Good luck dear Hitomi!" - and as soon as the horse said that, Hitomi started to see al around her become blurred, and the next thing she saw was a white painted roof. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, and than looked around. She smiled hen she remembered what had happened last night. Van was sound asleep, on top of her, and she didn't mind at all. For her, he was as light as a feather. She had her head on the crock of his neck, and he was with his arms around her waist. The sheets were in a very messy way, and her smile could only get wider when she remembered this wasn't her room. (Do I need to be more specific? :p) She felt when Van started stirring a little in his sleep, and soon enough he opened his eyes and met hers. His smile only melted Hitomi even more. - "Good morning, lovely!" - he said as he planted a light kiss in her lips. "Good morning!" - Hitomi's arms were now around his neck, and all along his black hair. "Did you had a god night sleep?" - Van asked as he rolled over on his back, bringing her with him. "How could I not, after last night?" - Van's smile grew wider and Hitomi leaned forward to another kiss, deeper and even more passionate than the first one. Van rolled her on her back once again, and started planting butterfly kisses on her face, down her neck and shoulders. Hitomi moaned a little. - "Van!" .. When someone knocked at the door. Van gave an angered look at the door, as if that would kill whoever was behind it. He got up angrily, with a sheet around his waist. - "This is better be good!" - he yelled when he opened the door, just to find Innywa with a clock around his whole body. - "Oh! Innywa! Do you got any news?" - Van asked more calmly. "Yes your majesty! We found out that Bas'ram is really after all that has happened lately! The Queen is under a powerful spell, only performed by the Bas'ramian wizards! Athughan will make a counter spell that will release Queen Millerna!" "Thank you Innywa! I'll deal with this situation right away!" - Van said calmly, while inside e was boiling "I'm sorry if I interrupted something your majesty!" Innywa said bowing. "Ahahaha!" - Van forced a nervous laugh, and scratched the back of his head. - "Don't worry about it!" - and with that said, he closed the door, right after Innywa started walking away. Van laid his back against the door and started deeply at the floor. "Van?" - Hitomi started. "You were right!" - one of those question marks appeared near Hitomi's head (;p) - "I never though that Bas'ram could go so low! Ana, I still don't understand why would they want to do this!" - Hitomi got up from the bed, completely oblivious to the fact that she was naked, and walked up to Van, hugging him close. He gave a heavy sigh and then smiled. - "But I know everything will be ok now!" - he took the sheet from around his waist and placed it around the two of them, making Hitomi blush. - "Because you're here with me, so nothing can go wrong!" - and they kissed once again.  
  
@£@£@£@£@£@  
  
Athughan watched as Queen Millerna walked through the shadows of the Palace, until she reached a dead end. Then she made something he did not quite see, and the wall started regrouping and forming a passage. The wizard smiled and fallowed her through the passage, and a labyrinth of stairs. After a couple of minutes, they reached the end, and two big doors opened, revealing a throne-lie-room painted in shadows and left out of any source of light. "Millerna! How are things going? Have you done everything as I commanded you to?" - the Queen kneeled on the floor, and muttered a very silent yes. (Can you imagine a Queen knelling before anyone? ()*_*) "Very well! This way the king will be very pleased, and I will be very rich!" - he released one of those evil laughs (Hohoho! I had to do that! It's so funny, those attempts on evil laughs that the villains do all he time. :p) "Shut the hell off!" -the Bas'ramian wizard felt something in his throat, and suddenly he could no longer speak. He tried in vain to let something out . anything, but nothing would come. "And you claim yourself the biggest wizard in Gaea?" - Athughan scowled. - "Pathetic!" - he lifted a hand in the air, and both the Queen and the other wizard fell to the ground, unconscious. - "Let the show begin!"  
  
@£@£@£@£@£@  
  
"I'll be back soon! Don't worry, Ok?" - Van asked as he kissed his soon-to- be-wife full in the lips. He climbed to Escaflowne's back and took flight, along with 10 more Guymelefs. Hitomi waved at him and he waved back. B now, everyone at the Palace knew of their engagement and hat Bas'ram was the cause of the conflict between Asturia and Fanelia. And Van had ordered them to prepare the wedding while he was out to Bas'ram to try to find out the reason of al this madness. Hitomi and the King's wedding was to take place in two weeks. Ore than enough time!" they all said. As Hitomi watched him leave, she prayed to the Gods that he would return safely so they could marry and become a family soon  
THE END!  
Joking! You fell for that one didn't ya? Well, I know that I'm weird, but I'm not stupid! I mean who would end the story here? «You!« [Everyone says at the same time], I sweatdroped "No I would not! Anyway one more chapter to go and I'm done with my Escaflowne Fics." Ana by he way, I'm sorry gain for the short chapter. Bye, bye. *** {Ana Nunes} 


	14. Are you insane?

**Hello everyone! Yes, it's me again, with the last chapter of "To fulfil your destiny". I'm sorry if this story didn't went to well, but lately I've not been myself, so probably it won't be such a great final chapter. I'll do my best, but please forgive me f it's not worth your patience. **

Once again, thank you for all who reviewed, this was my most successful fic, although I don't totally agree with you, because when I first though of this plot, it was supposed to go much better. Please forgive all my madness and any mistake you found.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Thank you _Sakura _for reviewing and for waiting so long!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, but I one the ones I've created._

"…" – Dialogue

«…» - Thoughts

'…' – Whispers, or words with double meaning

(…) – Author notes

# _Italic_ # - Flashback

**@£@£@£@£@£@** - Scene change

**_TO FULFIL YOUR DESTINY_** *By: NightAngel* 

**Chapter 13: "Are you insane?"**

**[Last Chapter]**

As Hitomi watched him leave, she prayed to the Gods that he would return safely so they could marry and become a family soon

**[Last Chapter]**

**@£@£@£@£@£@**

"So you say my wife was under a spell all this time?" – Yuso (Millerna's husband) asked shocked. The king had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes your majesty! Tunkark is very powerful, and that was why none of your wizards could know of it! I myself had some trouble in taking notice of the spell! Although I'm sure she has had a different behaviour in the last weeks. Am I correct?" – He took a good look at everyone that was in the big room. Princess Eries, Millerna's father, King Yuso and Queen Millerna herself, who was currently still asleep in the bed.

"Yes, but we didn't eve think about that possibility!" – Yuso said nervously as we paced around the room in circles. – "What can we do now? It's not wise to attack Bas'ram, but this situation can not go unpunished!" – Eries eyes worriedly.

"Yuso, relax! First we have to find out why they were doing this, and that we'll decide what to do!"

"She's right Yuso! We can't commit mistakes. Now that Gaea is in peace we do not want to start a war. Although they did deserve a good lesson! No one does this to my daughter and gets out harmless!" – Millerna's father said angered. 

"Athughan, can you please interrogate the prisoner when he wakes up?" – the King asked kindly to the Fanelian wizard.

"I don't need to your majesty! I already know what Bas'ram reasons were!" – the three members of Asturia's royalty looked at him and asked him to go on.

**@£@£@£@£@£@**

Van looked at the sky n front of him and smiled. Although the situation was not good, he couldn't be very mad or worried, now he had more than enough reasons to be happy. Hitomi had decided not to go back to the Mystic Moon, and they were to get married in two weeks. Only one thing forbidden him from being happy, and that was Bas'ram's betrayal. Van could not understand why the king would want Asturia and Fanelia to be at war. What profit could he get out of that useless conflict?

Well, he would get his answers soon enough. He could already see the capital of Bas'ram down bellow, in the distance. Soon enough …

**@£@£@£@£@£@**

"King Van Fanel? What brings you to our country so unexpectedly? Is there any development on the conflict with Asturia, your majesty?" – one of the King's advisers asked him, as he stepped inside the Palace.

"Yes, and I need to speak to your King immediately!" –the adviser could see anger in Van's brownish eyes. He wed and guided Van to the throne room, were the king waited.

"Van, how nice to see you again so soon! Any news? Good ones I expect!" – the king said with is al fake smile. Van smirked, but soon returned to his angered face once more.

"Bad I'm afraid!" – Van watched as the kings face turned into a serious one, but the glint in his eyes showed him that the king was extremely happy, something Van had neglected to see before. – "My fiancé, Hitomi, …" – Van watched as the king winced a little and tried to contain his own anger, and Van could not understand why. – "… had some premonitory dreams about this matter, and two days ago she told me what she saw, and I decided to send three of my best wizards to check that information out." – Van watched very closely every expression the king made – "What we found out, did not please me at all!" – Van raised his voice a little and the King jumped a little in his seat, as all the other guards in the room watched. – "I demand an explanation in why your best wizard enchanted the Queen and forced her into decide this war against my country!"

"What are you talking about Van? I …" – the king said sweating nervously

"I'm not finished! You commanded your best wizard to do this dirty job, and I'm wiling to forgive you, f you give me a god explanation. But … if you choose not to tell me the truth, I will be forced to declare war against your country, and our alliance will be off forever. Understood?" – Van yelled.

"Van, I can explain!" – the king did not have the chance to continue, because he noticed another presence in the room.

"Is it true father?" – Lumia asked, while tears ran down her cheeks. – "How could you go s low? I had already said no, why did you have to do this, especially by these means? Why father?" – she ran off the room and the king just stood there paralysed, looking at the empty spot where once she had been.

"I'm still waiting!" – Van said impatiently.

There was a pause.

"It as selfish of me!" – the king started. – "I wanted Lumia to marry you, because you two looked very close, and I though you would be the best husband for her. I asked her opinion and she always told me you two were only friends, but I just though otherwise. I expected that once the war began you would search my help, and I would just ask you to marry her in exchange for my help, and than I would end the war before to even started. I did it because I though I was the best for the two of you. The war wouldn't ever take place, it was just false alarm."

Van looked at the king, not believing his own ears. All this commotion because he wanted him and Lumia to get married? The king must be crazy. – "Have you any idea of what was at risk? You placed tow countries in verge of war! All of this because of your hunger for more power?"

"NO! That was not my reason! I wanted only what was best for Lumia, and I though that was you!" – Van watched as the King started crying, and suddenly all his anger disappeared. The war would never take place, so he did not have the need to put his country in a second war against Bas'ram. But they did deserve a good punishment, right? – "Are you willing to pay for your mistakes?" – the king nodded. – "I will talk with Asturia, and we will find a way of making you pay without much suffer! I've decided that war was not a solution. After you did have some good intentions, kind of!" – Van turned his back on the king and headed to the doors. – "Meanwhile, think about your mistakes your majesty!" – and with hat said, Van left the room, and soon Bas'ram.

**@£@£@£@£@£@**

On his way back to Fanelia, Van couldn't' get his mind out of that conversation he had with the king. They were great friends, so how could the Bas'ram leader do such a thing? Ok, e did it because he though it was the best, but … it was insane! I mean, who would remember such a thing? He wouldn't for sure.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Fanelia in the distance. He smiled when his imagination took him to Hitomi, his fiancé.

The started descending and soon enough Van landed Escaflowne on the landing place.

Very soon, he as surrounded by a crowd of advisers who wanted to know every little detail, but Van's eyes were somewhere else.

His smile widened when he spotted Hitomi among the crowd. He jumped off Escaflowne and ran to her.

"Van!" – Hitomi jumped on his arms and hugged him lose, as did he. – "Are you ok?" – she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Let me check! – Van let go her and looked himself up and down to make sure he was all in one piece. – "Yep! I'm ok!" – he said playfully.

"Jackass!" – she laughed with him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. – "I was worried you know?"

"I was only out for six hours!" – he said smiling.

"It was more than enough!" – he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside the Palace, with is advisers following right behind, filling him with questions.

**@£@£@£@£@£@**

In the next day, Van and Hitomi travelled to Asturia and together they agreed on what punishment to give to Bas'ram (don't ask what it was, because today I'm out of ideas! Sorry!). After that Van returned and started preparing everything for their wedding. Two weeks later, their wedding day arrived, and Hitomi was proclaimed Queen of Fanelia, by the side of her eternal lover as King.

**_The End!_**

**AHHHHHHHHH! UI sucked I know! *Bows in apology* I'm so sorry! I did think about describing the wedding ceremony, but I tried and it was lame, so I decide to do t. I'm really sorry if sucked.**

**When I fell like it, I'll rewrite each and every chapter, and it will probably be better.**

**Please REVIEW, even if it s to say that I suck at everything I do because I know it's true!).**

**Thank you for always keep in touch, I love you all!**

**Bye, bye**

*******

**{Ana Nunes}**


	15. OH MY GOD!

OH MY GOD! Is this for real? 

*Cries so much that she drwons herself*

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Thank you, Secret Dragon Warrior for reviewing all the chapters, and for always beeing so cherful. *kisses*

Thank you too, Kuro Tenshi for reading and review, and I did not know that all the "!" were so annoying but now it's a litle late for me to change that. Thanks anyway

And of course, thank you LOVE WITCH, you always review and you're wonderful.


End file.
